Celos
by Cuma
Summary: Kai no daba crédito a sus oídos. No terminaba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. No quería perder a Rei. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y susurró su nombre. Era un momento de debilidad. Solo uno. Tomo aire y cuando levantó el rostro, la determinación había regresado a su mirada. Si eso era lo que Rei quería, bien. No se dejaría vencer...
1. Chapter 1

-¿Estas escuchándome?

Toda la plática parecía un monologo por parte del chino, quien le contaba al otro chico sus preocupaciones acerca de quién sería su rival en el torneo.

Pero el ruso lo miró con sorpresa, obviamente no estaba prestando atención.

Rei bufó molesto.

-Entiendo.- Dijo finalmente, no podía soportarlo más así que se levantó ante la mirada confundida del otro.

-¿A dónde vas?- Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Voy a entrenar.

Estaba realmente molesto y preocupado pero Kai no mostraba ni el mínimo interés… Realmente jamás mostraba interés en nada cuando una Beybatalla se acercaba, Rei podría haberle dicho que estaba embarazado –No, literalmente podría habérselo dicho- Y al otro no le importaría, sino fuera por el hecho de que era biológicamente imposible, de cualquier forma no le importaría.

Sentía que nada de lo que podía decirle provocaría interés en el ruso, pero ¿por qué entonces "salir" con él? ¿Por qué pasar por tantos problemas si realmente no le interesaba?

Se detuvo un momento… No, Kai había demostrado interés en él en muchas ocasiones, cuando Bryan lo envió directo al hospital fue Kai quien no se despegó de su lado, el primero en mostrar su preocupación y quien lo alentó a pesar de sus temores…. Fue Kai quien le fue a buscar en medio de la noche preocupado por sus encuentros con Salima, aunque jamás supo atribuir su acción a los celos o a una preocupación genuina por el equipo… Incluso a su manera, cuando perdió a Drigger, fue quien más se preocupó….

Cerró los ojos con fuerza… No era su falta de interés, Kai siempre había mostrado interés y preocupación por él… En el fondo sabía que era lo que le molestaba realmente…

Un flash de su compañero peliazul llegó a su mente…

-Takao… -Murmuró.

Ese chico…

Le molestaba que Takao siempre estaba primero en la mente de Kai, podían haber pasado todo el día juntos, podían haber pasado momentos increíbles, pero cuando se acercaba una Beybatalla… Takao estaba en primer lugar y no se apartaría de sus pensamientos.

Sintió un ardor vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta.

Eran celos.

¿De Takao?

¿De ese chico presumido?

Era su amigo, si, y lo amaba tanto como a cualquier otro amigo… pero pensar que ese chico estaba en primer lugar en los pensamientos del ruso le hacía rabiar.

Y odiaba sentirse de esa manera. Odiaba sentir cosas tan inútiles como los celos ¡Y de su propio amigo! ¡De quien jamás imagino!… que aquello perturbara su equilibrio… y era demasiado molesto… pero era Kai de quien hablaba, Kai lo miraba siempre y cuando Takao no se atravesara, siempre que no estuviera pensando en el japonés, tendría toda su atención… Solo lo que sobraba de su interés…

Dio un golpe directo al árbol y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gritó para sí mismo ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? ¿Qué no era un guerrero? ¡¿Por qué demostraba tan patética actuación?!

-¿Rei?

Volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-Max.- Suspiró y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si.- Sonrió forzadamente.- Lo siento Max… es que yo…

-¿Estas preocupado por el duelo de mañana?- sonrió dándole apoyo a su amigo.

Ambos sonrieron. Unos segundos después estaban sentados cerca de un parque.

-Claro que estoy preocupado.- Dijo finalmente Max, después de un rato de plática.- No me preocupa perder Rei… me preocupa nuestra amistad…

-¿Nuestra amistad?-Suspiró Rei y sonrió.- Solamente debería preocuparte eso si no das todo de ti mañana…

-Tienes razón.- Volvió a sonreír.- ¿Discutiste con Kai?

El chino lo miró con sorpresa, así era su amigo rubio, siempre sabía lo que sucedía.

-Kai… Sólo piensa en la Batalla que tendrá con Takao…. Es decir, ni siquiera está seguro de si se enfrentará a él... Todavía falta una batalla para que Takao llegué a las finales, al igual que los Blitzkrieg Boys… y aun así solo piensa en la final, en que serán Takao y él…

-Te entiendo… Pareciera que ambos no tienen ni la más mínima duda sobre si llegarán a la final…. Siendo sincero me hiere un poco…

Rei hiso una mueca de ironía.

-A Takao se le olvida que…. –continuó Max.- Que aquella vez que se coronó campeón mundial fue porque todos llegamos juntos a la final… como equipo… cada batalla que ganamos juntos… cada derrota…

-Solo porque él jugó la última batalla… - Rieron ambos.

-Nadie ha podido hacerlo cambiar de idea.

Siguieron riendo, era de verdad divertido como el japonés no entendía que la última batalla no lo hacía el único campeón mundial, al menos, no solo a él.

-Y aun así Kai está tan obsesionado con él.- murmuró Rei.

Max lo miró desconcertado.

-Eso te molesta ¿No es cierto?

-Claro que me molesta… Quiero decir, me encanta su determinación… pero eso de querer vencer a Takao y que cuando se acerque una posible Beybatalla con él solo piense en eso me hace… es decir…. ¡Me molesta tanto!

Rei se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, exasperado.

-Porque ni siquiera puedo tener su atención un momento sin que su obsesión por Takao interfiera…- Echó la cabeza para atrás.- Odio sentirme así…

Ambos guardaron silencio.

-Yo también moriría de celos…- Dijo el rubio quedamente.

-N-No, No son celos... –Lo miró apenado.

Pero Max sonrió otra vez.

-Está bien…- Abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro en ellas.- Pero no es porque… porque piense que Takao pueda robarme a Kai ¡Nada de eso! Sé que Kai no tiene ningún interés de ese tipo… al menos no con él… es solo que… - guardó silencio.

-Es que…

-¡Quisiera ser lo más importante para él! Si hubiera una Batalla que causara conflicto entre él y yo… Yo lo elegiría a él…

-¿Lo harías?- ¿Es que Max quería llegar a algún punto? Porque parecía saber tanto y solo guiarlo con sus preguntas a sus propias respuestas…

De pronto Rei cayó en cuenta.

-Max… Kai y yo…

-Lo sé Rei.- Sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde siempre, supongo.- Rió.- Aunque de todas formas te hubieras delatado hoy.

-Pfff.- Suspiró.- Bueno, ya es demasiado obvio…. Creo….

-Así es… Pero Rei… Kai y tú son beyluchadores, lo traen en su sangre… ¿De verdad estarías dispuesto a renunciar a una batalla por él?

El chino sonrió, sabía exactamente cuál era la respuesta…

-No.-Y le miró con determinación.- Por eso yo voy a batallar con Takao en la final…

-¡Eso si me ganas mañana! –Le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Quieres hacer una práctica? –respondió sonriendo.

Ambos asintieron, se levantaron y se pusieron en posición. A la cuenta de 3 ya habían lanzado sus blades y giraban ferozmente.

-¿Crees que podrás vencerme si no te concentras Rei?

-¡Vamos Max! Empiezas a sonar como Kai.

Drigger había intentado varias veces arremeter contra Draciel pero este a ultimo segundo lo esquivaba, era de hecho muy obvio que Rei no lo intentaba, pues el blade de Max no era tan rápido…

-¡No pienses en ellos ReI! Solo mira nuestros blades, es lo que está sucediendo ¡Aquí y ahora!

Ese simple comentario lo hiso reaccionar, estaba menospreciando a su amigo al no pensar en la batalla.

-Tienes razón Max.- Sonrió.- ¡Prepárate!

Draciel fue al fin alcanzado por Drigger, quien con un zarpazo logró lanzarlo del otro lado del plato improvisado, pero gracias a su estupenda defensa logró minimizar el daño, aterrizando tambaleante pero 3 segundos después, mientras Drigger tomaba impulso nuevamente, logró estabilizarse.

Esperaba el impacto nuevamente, solo necesitaba concentrarse lo suficiente para resistir otra vez, Drigger se acercaba a toda velocidad, un milisegundo antes del impacto un tercer blade se estrelló contra él desde la dirección opuesta.

-¡¿Qué-…?! –Gritó Max cuando Draciel se estrelló directamente contra un arbol. Obviamente aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Necesitas concentrarte más Max! –Escuchó una voz viniendo de algún lugar cercano.

-¡Takao! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Gritó Rei, ahora Drigger giraba sin control, desorientado.

Takao llamó a Dragoon y este aterrizó en su mano.

-Los vi luchar y no pude evitarlo.- Sonrió como si eso fuera suficiente excusa.

Ambos chicos se molestaron, Takao a veces era tan impertinente.

-¿Estaban ensayando para la batalla de mañana? – Continuó sin darse cuenta de la molestia de sus amigos.

Rei recogió su blade.

-Porque no parecían hacerlo muy bien.- Dijo caminando hacia Rei.- Es decir, ni siquiera se veía un 5% del poder de sus bestias… Claro que…-.

-¡Cállate Takao! – gritó Rei sin poderlo soportar más.

Takao y Max lo miraron sorprendidos.

-No todas las batallas deben ser de "categoría mundial", solo estábamos divirtiéndonos… -Respondió Max sin perder la sonrisa, pero algo apenado por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Divertirse? ¿Se dan cuenta de que estamos a mitad de un torneo mundial? –Rio.- No deberían gastar fuerzas en estas cosas, cada batalla debe hacerlos mejores… ¿No es por eso que abandonaron a los BladeBreakers?

Los tres se miraron fijamente, todavía había cosas sin resolver entre ellos.

-Tienes razón en eso Takao.- Sonrió Rei, decidido.- En los BladeBreakers el único que se cree invencible eres tú…. Y todos nos fuimos para demostrarte lo contrario.

-¿Así que creen que pueden vencerme?

Max y Rei lo miraron sin entender cómo podía ser tan egocéntrico, no entendían como podía mostrar tal desprecio por ellos.

-El único que tiene alguna posibilidad es Kai.- Dijo sin tapujos y algo dentro del chino se retorció.- Y eso porque se ha esforzado… aun así es imposible que me gane…

¿Era en serio? ¿De verdad creía que nadie podía ganarle o solo era una estrategia para molestarlos y desestabilizarlos?

-Con su nivel actual, ni mucho menos con el nivel de sus compañeros, podrían ganarme.- Continuó sin medir sus palabras.

¡No podía más! Rei lo había empujado sosteniéndolo del cuello de la chaqueta, estaba furioso, no podía pensar claramente.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó su nombre venir de algún lugar en la oscuridad.

-Esto sucede cuando te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos Rei.- Kai caminaba hacia ellos con una expresión de fastidio.- Si tienen algo que mostrar háganlo en el campo de batalla… de otra forma estas peleas se ven patéticas.

Le digirió una mirada que quemaba, demostrándole lo mucho que le decepcionaban sus acciones. Rei bufó.

-Eres la persona menos indicada para decir eso Kai.- Dijo el ojiamabar, luego se dirigió a Takao.- Te demostraré que te equivocas Takao.

Lo soltó y caminó de regreso por donde había llegado con Max.

-No seas ridículo Rei.- Dijo Kai cuando pasó a su lado.- No demuestres este comportamiento patético.

-Patético.- Repitió Rei en voz baja, se detuvo pero no lo miró.- Si he demostrado este comportamiento es por ti, idiota…

Kai se giró para encararlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nunca volverá a pasar Kai.- Le devolvió la mirada.- Ni por ti, ni por nadie.

Max alcanzó al chino, pero no interrumpió en el duelo de miradas que ahora enfrentaban.

-Iré a descansar.- Cerró los ojos y continuó su camino.- ¿Vienes Max?

Kai solo vio como la mirada del pelinegro se suavizó al ver a Max sonreír a su lado y sintió una punzada en su estómago. No entendía que acababa de pasar. Pero tampoco pensaría mucho en ello.

Takao se le había acercado.

-Espero que des todo de ti para enfrentarnos en la final.- Sonrió retadoramente.

-Siempre lo hago.- Se dio media vuelta y caminó detrás de los chicos que se habían ido.

-Sabes que ninguno de ellos tiene oportunidad.- Continuó, no esperaba respuesta, solo quería que Kai lo escuchara.- Esto será entre tú y yo.

Pero Kai siguió su camino, entendía lo irritado que los ponía el comportamiento de Takao. Y lo peor es que sabía que tenía razón.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Sé que les debo Sin Hogar ;A; pero denme una oportunidad más! OTL**

 **BTW, sé que existen miles de fics llamados "Celos" pero bueno, no sé qué otro nombre ponerle y no perderé más tiempo pensando en el nombre jajaja dado que este fic lo empecé cuando vi el final de Beyblade y pues… me dieron celos ._.**

 **Espero les guste esta historia C: prometo no extenderme tanto (pero les recuerdo que no deben creer en mis promesas ._.)**

 ***corazones*corazones***


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Un poco…

Era la batalla contra Max, contra uno de sus mejores amigos y esa batalla no sería como la de ayer. Esa pelea sería definitiva. No se perdonaría no darlo todo de sí en ese momento.

La batalla se había decido por parejas, es decir, Max y Rick contra Rei y Lee.

Max dudó un segundo, Rick no era la mejor opción para una pelea de parejas, era testarudo, terco y tenía sentimientos de superioridad.

–Justo como Takao.- Pensó.

No eran como Rei y Lee, ellos habían crecido y entrenado juntos, se conocían perfectamente y ambos lucharían hombro a hombro, no por sobresalir individualmente, sino por llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

Y Max sabía que Rei lo sabía.

-¿Crees que no puedo con ambos? – preguntaba Rick al ver a Max con expresión preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que no puedes con ambos Rick… Por eso debemos ser un equipo.

-En cuanto empiece la batalla los acabaré, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo con soberbia.

-Rick.- Suspiró Max.- Esto es diferente, eres bueno en batallas individuales pero esto…

Rei sonrió.

-Esto será sencillo.- No quería menospreciar a su rubio amigo, pero debía ser honesto.- En una batalla por parejas, las debilidades de Rick serán las debilidades de Max… y Rick tiene muchísimas.

Lee también sonrió.

-No están listos para una batalla así.

Podían parecer arrogantes, pero era una verdad que todos conocían, Rick y Max no eran buenos compañeros, incluso parecía que se entorpecían el uno al otro.

Llegó el momento, unos frente a los otros, mirándose fijamente, conociendo sus pensamientos.

3…

2…

1…

Y así empezó la Beybatalla. Lee y Rei mostrando clara ventaja, sin embargo Max no se rendía y a pesar de que Rick empezó renuente a trabajar en equipo, logró coordinarse con su compañero, aunque sin grandes resultados.

-Lo siento Max.- pensaba Rei.- No puedo perder. Esta batalla me acercará más a la final.

Lee y Rei se movían rápidamente en el plato, al contrario de Rick y Max, cuyos Beyblades eran lentos gracias a su poder de defensa.

Poco después el ganador ya estaba definido.

Pero Max sonreía, y fue mayor la sorpresa al ver a Rick sonreír también.

-Fue una buena batalla.- sonrió el rubio.

-Aunque no lo creas me divertí mucho.- Fue la respuesta del mayor.

Rei estaba aliviado, su amigo se lo había tomado de la mejor manera. Y es que el americano realmente luchaba por algo más, nunca peleó por la ambición de ser el mejor, claro, era algo que deseaba, pero no lo deseaba más que el divertirse con sus amigos, no se obsesionaba por ello.

-Me alegra mucho que haya sido contra ti, Rei.- Le sacó de sus pensamientos; no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se había acercado.- Al menos sé que tú no te vas a burlar.

-Jamás lo haría.- Sonrió.- Luchaste con mucha fuerza, Max, y respeto eso sobre todas las cosas.

Ambos se miraban con una gran sonrisa.

-También me alegra que te concentraste en la batalla, solo en lo que sucedía en ese momento, sin nadie más que nosotros cuatro.- Le abrazó y le susurró al oído.- Ahora estas más cerca… debes vencer.

Aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y se separó con un ligero sonrojo, pero asintió.

En las gradas, un par de ojos rubís no se apartaban de lo que se desarrollaba frente a él. Aquellos dos habían tenido el suficiente descaro de hacer esa pequeña escena frente a los cientos de espectadores. Y ese ardor recorriéndole el estómago no lo dejó desde ese instante.

Se apresuró a bajar al pasillo por donde Rei tendría que pasar y justo como lo planeó se encontró de frente con él, pero antes de encararlo lo jaló con algo de brusquedad hacia un vestidor vacío.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder? –Fue lo único que dijo aprisionándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué? –Rei estaba desorientado y realmente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba el otro.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Rei!-Gritó y el chino se encogió instintivamente.- Lo que acaba de suceder allá afuera, cuando Max se acercó a ti tan descaradamente.

-¿Descaradamente? – Súbitamente recordó y se sonrojó.

Esa había sido una traición de su subconsciente, ese sonrojo lo hacía parecer culpable a pesar de cualquier explicación que pudiera dar y Kai obviamente lo había notado.

-¡Te iba a besar!

-¿Besar? ¿Estás loco? – Por fin la apartó de él empujándolo. Claro que todo había sido extraño, pero jamás tuvo esa impresión, Max simplemente estaba siendo efusivo en una manera diferente, pero nunca pareció dispuesto a besarlo.- Es Max de quien hablamos, él jamás haría eso. ¡Es nuestro amigo!

-No tenemos amigos Rei.- Respondió con crueldad.- No en este torneo, todos te atacan por la espalda.

-¡Ah! –Exclamó ofendido.- Lo dices porque Max y yo decidimos dejar el equipo… ¿No lo dejaste tú también? Solo que nosotros fuimos claros al inicio… ¿Es por eso?

-Te fuiste del equipo sin decirme una palabra. –Lo miró fijamente.- Solo lo supe hasta que Takao me lo dijo.

Rei soltó una risa irónica.

-Así que fui yo… Supongo que si no hubiéramos sido Max y yo, hubieras sido tú el primero en abandonarnos y sin decirnos una sola palabra…. Pero nada de eso importa Kai, no estaría molesto por eso… Así que no entiendo por qué tú lo estas.

-No estoy molesto, ya no. –Sonrió.- Tienes razón, hubiera sido yo el primero en abandonarlos…

-De otra manera no podrías enfrentarte a él, ¿no? La misma motivación que nosotros…

-¿Desde cuándo Max y tú se volvieron un equipo? ¡Es eso lo que me molesta! Ambos han estado revoloteando juntos, con sus reuniones secretas todo el tiempo. ¡Incluso a mitad de la noche! Con sus pláticas privadas por horas y su cercanía descarada, ¡¿qué es lo que está pasando?!

-Ju.- Escupió Rei con enojo.- Ni siquiera has puesto atención en las "pláticas privadas" que tú y yo se supone que teníamos por horas… esas platicas donde solo me hacías monologar y tú solo tenías una cosa en mente… Apuesto que tampoco notaste que todas esas pláticas se daban porque yo iba a reunirme contigo a mitad de la noche porque era la única manera de no levantar sospechas, ¿no? ¿No las recuerdas? Es porque solo pensabas en Takao. ¡Es porque estás obsesionado con él que ni siquiera notaste mis intentos por seguir cerca de ti!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Lo miró molesto.

-Ni siquiera te das cuenta… -Bajó el rostro, frustrado, aunque ya lo sabía confiaba que al decírselo cayera en cuenta.- ¿Cómo quieres que no busque a alguien que me escuche cuando tú no me prestas ni un mínimo de atención?

La expresión de Kai se volvió de confusión.

-Creo que… -Continuó con un nudo en la garganta.- Creo que tú y yo no deberíamos seguir…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que esto no está funcionando más… -Y las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-Rei…

-Tú y yo no... Ya no nos entendemos… No es como solía ser…

-Escúchame Rei.

-Siempre te he escuchado Kai.- Levantó el rostro y el ruso pudo ver como esos ojos ámbar ahora brillaban inundados por las lágrimas.- Siempre estuve contigo, aun cuando tú no parecías estarlo… siempre… aunque tú solo pensaras en él…

-¿Rei?

Estaba confundido y dolido. Tenía pánico ¿Estaba Rei de verdad abandonándolo? Todo aquello por lo que había luchado ¿se estaba esfumando?

Esos días de oscuridad, de soledad, de miedo y dolor, incertidumbre, todo lo que había dejado atrás gracias a Rei, a su luz…

-¿Es esto real? – Dijo sin encontrar otras palabras.

Y Rei lo notó, esa tormenta dentro del chico usualmente impasible frente a él. Quiso arrepentirse, decirle que no se iría, que lo amaba más de lo que podría alguna vez odiarlo.

Pero no. No lo haría.

Porque debía respetarse a sí mismo, a su honor como beyluchador. No podía dejarlo pisotearle.

-Nos veremos mañana Kai.- Dijo recuperando el control de su cuerpo.- Deberías descansar… la batalla de mañana no será fácil.

-¿Qué? –Aquello lo había sacado de aquel torbellino de emociones que le azotaban.

-No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? – Sonrió con tristeza y suspiró.- Solo vislumbras la cima, pero no el camino…

-Rei…

-Mañana la batalla será entre los Blitzkrieg Boys y los White Tigers… entre tú y yo, Kai…

El ruso abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Me encargaré de quitarte la oportunidad de luchar con Takao.- Sonrió, pues no le quedaba otra cosa.- Y quizá así puedas volver a verme a mí.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta. Kai no daba crédito a sus oídos. No terminaba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. No quería… no quería perderlo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y susurró su nombre. Era un momento de debilidad. Solo uno. Tomo aire y cuando levantó el rostro, la determinación había regresado a su mirada.

Si eso era lo que Rei quería, bien. No se dejaría vencer y le demostraría que Kai Hiwatari también era un guerrero. Y ahora volvía a ser ese guerrero sin compasión. Él se lo había buscado…

-0-

-0-

-0-

Viernes de actualización! *-*

Estoy muy feliz con este fic XD excepto porqué… bueno…. ;_; MFMMMMMMMM

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y sus follows! Aome Kon, Jaganlicious, Laet-lyre, Angy Mizuhara, namy, Mitarashi-Dango14 Espero no decepcionarlos ;A; (MFMMMMMMMM)


	3. Chapter 3

-Realmente debes estar nervioso - Escuchó a su amigo. No era una pregunta.

Rei estaba sentado en medio de aquel mirador, intentando meditar. Se había levantado antes de que saliera el sol, y ahora en el azul oscuro del cielo apenas se veían notas rosáceas.

-¿Es por Kai? –Continuó al ver a su amigo asentir débilmente.

-Es por la beybatalla.- Dijo finalmente.

Lee tomó lugar junto a él y respiro hondo.

-Los rusos son distintos a Rick y Max, tuvimos la suerte de tener una batalla doble, pero esta vez no creo que sea así…

-De ser así también sería sencillo ganar.- Lee sonrió.- Kai y Tala no serían buenos compañeros.

-No podemos permitirnos pensar eso.- ¿Por qué le había irritado tanto ese comentario?- Kai y Tala… ambos son unas máquinas asesinas que intentarán destruirnos en cada oportunidad. No son como el resto de los beyluchadores, a ellos no les interesa la competencia ni mucho menos divertirse, ellos solo quieren destruir a su oponente… a nosotros.

-Lo sé, Rei, los he observado también.- Se puso de pie.- No te defraudaré, hermano.

-Kai.

El ruso se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, no deseaba que su tranquilidad fuera perturbada.

-Kai.- Repitió el pelirrojo al no obtener respuesta.- Jugarás contra Lee.

-¿Qué?- Aquello logró sacarlo de su concentración.- ¿Por qué contra Lee?

-¿Por qué no contra Lee?

-Quiero luchar con Rei…

-¡Debe de ser una broma! –Rei se levantó hecho una furia, no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre él y Kai.

-Tranquilízate Rei.- Su amigo intentaba calmarlo.

El chino estaba a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido, algo como ir directo a la banca del equipo ruso y gritarle a Kai lo cobarde que estaba actuando, pero una mirada rápida le hiso notar que Kai estaba igual de sorprendido.

Por una milésima de segundo pudo sentir la mirada del resto del equipo ruso y eso fue suficiente para frenar su ataque de furia.

-¿Quieres luchar contra un guerrero o contra un niño con el corazón roto? –Fue el argumento de Tala para convencerlo.- Fácilmente puedes ganarle a ese otro chico, no hay necesidad de arriesgar nuestra victoria.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Vamos Kai, no soy ningún idiota. Sé que compartes un pasado "interesante" con Kon y ahora ni tú ni él están en las mejores condiciones para un combate entre ustedes.

-Me estás subestimando… -No había nada que lo hiciera enojar más que el ser considerado débil.

-Vi esa rabieta, Kai, en el entrenamiento esta mañana.- Continuó el líder del equipo.- No nos arriesgaremos y es lo último que diré.

Detestaba a Tala, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Levantó la mirada y vio como Lee se levantaba para iniciar con la batalla. Miró de reojo a Rei, quien solo estaba sentado observándolo.

-"Pon atención Rei"- Pensó.- "Estas ante un guerrero, no dejaré que nadie me derrote".

La batalla estaba a punto de iniciar. Lee intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero era imposible, no ante Kai.

El equipo ruso, todos, eran los beyluchadores por excelencia, los rivales a vencer, no tenían ese factor mágico que parecía tener Takao, el actual campeón mundial que parecía poseer una ventaja producto de su entusiasmo, no, ellos eran calculadores, fríos, directos, poderosos; analizaban cada aspecto del juego y sus oponentes, atacaban con una fuerza monstruosa y no se dejaban arrastrar por sentimentalismos ni emociones.

El encuentro fue rápido, los pocos minutos que el blade de Lee estuvo en el plato fueron increíblemente pesados, aunque tampoco dirían que Kai la tuvo fácil. Parecía que todas sus fuerzas las había concentrado en alcanzar el veloz blade de su rival para atacarlo a una velocidad increíble y ahora se encontraba exhausto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Lee al acercarse a sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes.- Rei no cambiaba su expresión, así que no podía adivinar si estaba enojado.

Era el momento de Rei contra Tala, ambos chicos se encontraban de frente y la mirada de Rei revelaba una sed de venganza.

-¿Esto es porque derrotamos a tu amigo o… por otra cosa?- Tala estaba jugando con fuego.

-Me quitaste una oportunidad que no tengo todos los días.- Sonrió Rei con determinación.- Y haré que pagues…

-Solo si me ganas...

Para los chinos era difícil saber las razones de Tala, cambiar de la nada el orden de las batallas… obviamente quería ganar, pero no quería ganar aprovechándose del desequilibrio de un corazón roto. Él lo sabía, sabía desde el momento que Bryan envió al chino al hospital que Kai lo miraba de forma distinta que al resto. Pero eso daba igual. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era enfrentarse al guerrero que todos sabían era Rei y derrotarlo, aplastarlo cuando él daba todo de sí, la victoria le sabría mejor de aquella forma.

La batalla comenzó y Drigger se movía a una velocidad increíble, golpeando repetida y certeramente en el blade del ruso.

-Debes analizar cuál es tu motivación en estos momentos.- Dijo Tala haciendo que Rei se desconcentrara y logrando esquivar un golpe de su blade.- Si no prestas atención a esta batalla, SOLO a esta batalla, no me vencerás.

Wolborg había esquivado otro golpe y con el impulso logró golpear a Drigger, haciendo que se desestabilizara.

-Eres un guerrero ¿No es así? Quiero luchar contra un guerrero, no contra un niño con el corazón roto.

Eso era todo, jamás permitiría que el blade de Tala saliera completo de ese plato. Se estaba burlando de él, de sus habilidades, lo estaba subestimando.

-¡VAMOS DRIGGER!

Drigger brilló y la bestia bit surgía de él, avanzó con determinación hacia su rival y de un zarpazo lo lanzó al aire. Rei sabía que Tala no podía manejar un ataque como ese, estaba a su merced.

Otro zarpazo más y el blade de Tala fue impulsado fuera del plato.

-Tsk.- Tala no esperaba tanta velocidad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Wolborg había terminado estrellado cerca de las bancas de los Blitzkrieg.

-"Pon atención Kai".- Pensó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los del ruso.- "Yo también soy un guerrero y no dejaré que nadie pase sobre mi".

La mirada de ambos podía haberlos quemado, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso.

-Bien chicos.- Intervino el réferi.- Esto se decidirá con un tercer combate.

Los terceros combates los enfrentaban las dos personas que habían ganado el primero y el segundo, por lo que Kai y Rei se enfrentarían finalmente.

-Ahora sí te enfrentarás a un guerrero Kai.- Dijo Tala al sentarse a su lado.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-No seas idiota, por supuesto que no.- Cruzó los brazos.- Rei es muy hábil, no recordaba que así fuera… no debes confiarte.

-5 minutos y empezará el tercer encuentro.- Anunció DJ Jazzman.

Rei se había sentado también, Lee y el resto entendió que no debían perturbar su meditación.

Kai permanecía con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en su siguiente batalla y analizando una posible estrategia.

Ninguno de los dos permitía que ningún pensamiento corrompiera su estado mental. No había sentimientos, no había tristeza ni dolor. Solo había una beybatalla por ganar y una sed de victoria conocida.

-¡Jugadores a sus puestos!

Era el momento.

Rei se levantó de su lugar y observó a Kai a lo lejos, parecía que al ruso le tomaba un poco más de tiempo, pero cuando finalmente se levantó, le regresó una mirada imponente al chino.

Aquello no lo ponía nervioso, ahora solo era un rival, y era normal para los rusos dedicarles esas miradas a sus oponentes. Él era un guerrero y daría lo mejor de sí, a pesar de todos los sentimientos que Kai podía despertar en él no podía pensar en eso, no se lo permitiría, por sus amigos, quienes confiaban en él… por sí mismo.

Se preparó para lanzar ante la atenta mirada de Kai, esa mirada que solo podía significar "Te destruiré". Por la cabeza de Kai habitaban deseos de destruir a la persona que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas y aunque eso le asustaba un poco, Rei lo había pedido. Ahora tendría su batalla.

El ruso también se preparó para lanzar, debía apartar cualquier distracción, ahora se enfrentaría a un rival poderoso y no fallaría.

Ambos lanzaron sus blades y estos se encontraron de frente en el plato. Dranzer asestó el primer golpe desconcentrando un poco a Rei, ese blade lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, Rei.- Fueron las frías palabras de Kai.

¿Por qué todo mundo insistía en que debía "hacerlo mejor"? ¿Tan mal estaba luchando? Sus ojos se afilaron y concentró toda su energía en su blade.

Drigger de repente se volvió más veloz e iba de un lado a otro con mucha agilidad dando golpes atinados, pero el rival resistía. Kai no apartaba la vista del otro beyblade, a pesar de su gran velocidad intentaba captar un patrón de ataque y cuando creyó tenerlo llamó a Dranzer.

El sonido de la bestia se escuchó por todo el estadio y el blade de Kai rodeado de un aura de fuego se lanzaba furiosamente contra Drigger.

Rei intentaba ver lo que sucedía dentro del plato cuando un gran estruendo se escuchó desde donde sus beyblades se encontraban.

Todo parecía confuso y los presentes solo podían esperar.

Cuando la nube de humo al fin se disipó, Rei estaba en el suelo. Kai desde el otro lado observaba lo que su blade acababa de hacer, por un segundo pensó en correr hacia el chino y asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero no lo haría, si fuera cualquier otro rival no se molestaría en preocuparse. ¿No era eso lo que Rei quería?

-Todavía no has ganado… Kai… - Escuchó la voz del oriental desde el suelo.

Rei se levantó con dificultad, estaba herido y se sentía débil, su cabeza retumbaba y le dolía algún lugar cerca del vientre, probablemente algo le había golpeado, sus brazos y su rostro tenían distintas cortadas por pequeños objetos que no logró esquivar. Pero no se daría por vencido. No ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-Lastimarme físicamente no será suficiente para vencerme Kai.- Dijo con desprecio.- Cada vez te pareces más a tus amigos…

El ruso lo miró fulminante.

-Dejaremos de jugar Rei.- Respondió y con un movimiento rápido lanzó la pesada bufanda al suelo.- Es momento de ponernos serios.

El ambiente se tensó aún más, si es que eso era posible. Dranzer se aproximaba a Drigger dejando una estela de fuego a su paso, en el momento en que se encontraron ambos blades pelearon sin compasión, estrellándose uno contra otro a una velocidad increíble, parecía que cualquiera de los dos se destruiría de un momento a otro.

Rei no dejaba de gritarle instrucciones a Drigger y por un breve momento tomó ventaja; Kai ya no estaba tan concentrado como al inicio.

De un solo golpe Dranzer voló por los aires, parecía una victoria para los chinos, pero antes de volver a caer tomó impulso y un remolino de fuego cayó directamente Drigger.

El poder había sido tal que ambos competidores retrocedieron por la fuerza del impacto. Unos segundos después el ambiente se aclaraba y el resultado estaba a la vista de todos.

Drigger había dejado de girar, con algunas partes rotas, mientras que Dranzer giraba con apenas fuerzas.

-¡Maldición! –gritó Rei dando un puñetazo al suelo.

Kai lo miró con una expresión indescifrable al minuto que Dranzer regresaba a su mano.

-¡Rei!- Los amigos de Rei habían llegado a su lado y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Los decepcioné chicos.- Dijo intentando encontrarle algún otro sentido a su derrota.- Ustedes confiaron en mí y yo…

-¡No digas eso Rei!- Lee pasaba un brazo por el hombro de su amigo para que se sostuviera de él.- Peleaste con fuerza, eres un gran guerrero…

-Guerrero.- Repitió Rei, últimamente se sentía menos un guerrero.

Kai se dio media vuelta, no había necesidad de observar al ridículo equipo de Rei auto compadecerse.

-¡Kai! –Gritó Rei desde los brazos de sus amigos.

El ruso se detuvo después de dar un paso, haciéndole entender que lo escuchaba.

-Peleaste bien.- Dijo con algo de dolor.- Suerte en la final.

¿Suerte? No necesitaba suerte, necesitaba ser más fuerte. No obstante siguió su camino alzando a Dranzer sobre su cabeza, aceptando el cumplido del chico.

Pasó a un lado de Tala y el resto del equipo pero ni siquiera se miraron.

-Es imposible que haya sido tan fácil como lo hiciste parecer.- Fue lo único que le dijo el pelirrojo.

Kai siguió avanzando hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a sus vestidores. En realidad se sentía agotado, pelear con Rei de alguna forma u otra le había exigido toda su fuerza.

Una vez lejos de la mirada de cualquier persona se recargó en la pared, necesitaba detenerse a respirar. Miró a Dranzer en su mano y sonrió.

-"Eso estuvo peligrosamente cerca."- Pensó.

Su blade mostraba golpes y rasguños donde la Garra de Tigre de Rei casi lo destroza.

-"Ahora estoy listo para ti, Takao."-sonrió más ampliamente.

Iba a derrotarlo, iba a destruirlo. Le demostraría a Rei que era más fuerte que nunca, con o sin él, sería más y más fuerte.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Sigoooooo trabajando en estoooo, y en fics de otros fandoms ._. Quizá algún día termine alguno xD auxiliooo**

 **Creo que la vez anterior no conteste Reviews, bueno, en realidad no me preguntaban nada xD pero les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo y me escriban palabras bonitas *-***

 **Mitarashi-Dango14** **: Aquí la actualización para que sigas picada (/*A*)/ y Rei xD no se si es realmente macho pero intento, de verdad intento hacerlo un chico fuerte ;_; como el de la serie!**

 **Aome Kon: Kai es un cabeza dura! Le tomará algo de tiempo darse cuenta de su error, creo xD**

 **Akuma-hiwatari** **:** **Estoy continuando Sin Hogar ;A; corre a leerlo!**

 **xX Mefis Xx** **:** **Perooo los fics de celos son geniales! xD tienen algo que fortalecen el alma ajajajaja espero sigas disfrutando –y sufriendo- con este fic (9;A;)9**

 **namy** **: Jajajaa tengo la impresión de que te alegra leer muchas palabras ;_; mis fics son largos con actualizaciones cortas, lo siento! Y aquí sigo jajaja**

 **Aikia Misselth: Te agradezco mucho! Espero siga gustándote este fic!**


	4. Chapter 4

-0-

-Hola Rei.- El rubio entraba por la puerta.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡Estoy bien! El señor Dickeson solo está exagerando.

Rei se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, le habían revisado para asegurarse de que sus heridas no fueran peligrosas y habían determinado que solo eran golpes menores, hicieron vendajes y curaciones menores y ahora solo querían que descansara por el golpe recibido en el vientre.

-Me cuesta creer que Kai haya hecho algo así… -Dijo Max sentándose a su lado.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya me preguntaste eso Maxie.- Respondió el chino exasperado.- Estoy bien, ¡te lo prometo!

-¡Me refiero a…!- Casi lo había gritado.- ¿Qué sientes porque Kai te haya hecho esto?

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué no nos arriesgamos a salir heridos en cada beybatalla? Además él no fue malvado a propósito, solo estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer…

-Si yo estuviera beybatallando de una forma en la que te pusiera en peligro, aun siendo mi rival… ¡Yo me detendría!

-Es porque tú eres un gran chico.- Sonrió.- Porque ganar no es lo más importante… Yo decidí continuar aun cuando todo se puso tan intenso…

Max suspiró.

-Takao quiere verte… Pero cree que todavía estas molesto con él por lo del otro día…

-Ya no sé qué pensar.- Dijo recostándose en la gran almohada.- Me avergüenza que, con mi derrota, prácticamente le estoy dando la razón… Aun después de toda esa pelea…

-Tener humildad es también una victoria.

-¿Quién en este torneo es humilde? –se rio.

-¿Crees que Kai venga a visitarte?

-¿Tú lo crees?

-Es demasiado orgulloso… Él no tiene nada de humildad.

Ambos sonrieron, en el fondo Rei no esperaba que Kai fuera a verlo. No era su culpa que estuviera en ese lugar, pero se preguntaba qué pensaría Kai al respecto, si es que todavía tuviera sentimientos por él; pero al momento de ver sus ojos en la beybatalla lo supo, Kai no sentía ya nada.

Quiso reírse de todo ese asunto, no sabía que más pensar, Kai ya no sentía nada por él, aunque tampoco hubiera querido que sintiera algo en la pelea, algo que no le permitiera dar todo de sí, de verlo como un oponente. En cierta forma lo aliviaba. Kai atacó con todo, sin piedad y estaba feliz por ello, él también lo había hecho. Antes quizá estaban enamorados pero en ese momento solo eran dos guerreros luchando una beybatalla a muerte.

-¿Crees que tú y él…?

-No, Max, lo que había entre nosotros terminó.

La expresión del rubio demostraba tristeza, a pesar de lo cabeza dura que era Kai, al estar con Rei se le notaba diferente.

-Te veré más tarde.- Se puso de pie.- Iré a ver a Takao para decirle que estás bien.

-El doctor dice que solo unas cuantas horas más y podré regresar al hotel.- Se despidió.- Supongo que te veré allá.

Max salió de la habitación y todo estaba en silencio.

Era un buen momento para pensar en sus propios sentimientos.

-0-

La beybatalla final se acercaba, un duelo a muerte entre los Blitzkrieg Boys y los Blade Breakers Revolution, pero a ojos de todos esa batalla se resumía a un duelo entre Kai y Takao.

El beyestadio estaba abarrotado, no cabía un alma más, el ambiente era el mejor, los fanáticos gritaban y reían mientras esperaban el evento. Todos estaban emocionados. Todos menos él.

Él seguía en esa estúpida habitación de hospital, todo porque Kai le había herido lo suficiente para que el señor Dickenson no le permitiera salir. Ya estaba bien, ¿qué más daba tener unas cuantas vendas y curaciones en los brazos? Pero no, el señor D no creía que fuera buena idea que un chico herido se paseara por ahí y diera mala imagen al evento.

-Pfffff.- Se recostó en la almohada mullida y le bajó el volumen a la televisión, todavía faltaban varios minutos para la batalla y estaba deseando verla.

Es decir, ese encuentro le había causado conflictos, que él y Kai discutieran al grado de que su relación terminara, todo lo que le hacía a la mente del ruso y por consiguiente a su estabilidad emocional, pero después de todo… era un torneo, era la razón por la que estaban ahí y no iba a permitir perderse la batalla final, más aún cuando se trataba de sus dos amigos.

Tomó un gajo de mandarina que Mariah había dejado para él una hora antes y se lo metió a la boca, realmente no tenía hambre pero estaba aburrido de pensar. En su cabeza le dio vueltas mil veces a lo que sucedió con Kai, palabra por palabra, la forma en que terminaron; por unos segundos sintió el deseo de regresar en el tiempo y abofetearse a sí mismo y también a Kai, a ambos por actuar como idiotas.

Y tenía que admitir que, aunque deseaba no haber terminado con él, el hecho de que el ruso no se diera cuenta del dolor que le provocaba su forma de actuar le hacía enojar otra vez.

Tapó su rostro con la almohada, quizá si hubiera hablado con él, si no se hubiera dejado llevar por el calor del momento… quizá Kai lo habría comprendido. ¿O no? ¿Cuántas veces realmente hablaron al respecto? ¿Y si iba a hablar con él?

¡Que ridículo! Tendría que ir a disculparse con ese idiota si el que se equivocó fue él, el que actuó mal ¡y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Pero lo quería, mucho, y pensar estar sin él dolía… Aunque ahora… ahora era él quien probablemente no quisiera ni verlo… Kai ya no sentía nada.

Sus ojos le dolían y las lágrimas empujaban por salir, pero tres segundos después se golpeó las mejillas. No, no iba a llorar, era una decisión que ya había tomado, si se había equivocado o no, ya no importaba, solo importaba que debía vivir con sus decisiones.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Chicas! Gracias por leer este fic y dejarme reviews bonitos, la historia va lenta pero segura! No se desesperen! Quizá ahora la historia no es tal como esperaban bajo un título como "Celos" pero espero no decepcionar a nadie ;_;**

 **En otras noticias, justo ahora ando trabajando en Sin Hogar, aprovechando que tuve paz mental de otros fics y me llegó la iluminación XD así que esperen actualización próximamente.**

 **Aquí vienen las respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Aikia Misselth, gracias por tu review! De verdad espero que te siga gustando este fic ;A; va lento pero seguro!**

 **Aome Kon, tranquila, tranquila que este es un fic KaiRei *guiño*guiño***

 **Namy, gracias por el review! Son cortitos y lentos pero vamos bien *-* gracias! Tenía ganas de hacer algo Beyblade-related para variar xD**

 **Y en especial gracias a Laet-Lyre, porque ha hecho de Beta Reader y me ha ayudado muchísimo ;_; yo siempre le ando dando lata! Lo siento! Pero debes saber que aprecio tu ayuda!**


	5. Chapter 5

-0-

-0-

-0-

-¡Rei!- Max entró y detrás de él estaba Takao, apenado.

-¡Chicos! – se levantó torpemente para sentarse en la cama. -¿Por qué están aquí? ¿La beybatalla?

-¡Ha terminado! –Dijo Takao.- Por eso estamos aquí…

Rei se frotó los ojos, no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había dormido.

-Pensamos que Kai estaría aquí.

-¿Kai? ¿Por qué habría de estar aquí?

-Él se fue en cuanto terminó la batalla y supo que estabas aquí, en el hospital...

-No dijo nada, parecía sorprendido y solo se fue…

Rei guardó silencio y observó la habitación.

-No está aquí.- Dijo finalmente.

Por su puesto que no iría a verlo, no después de todo lo que pasó.

-Rei yo…- Se adelantó Takao y puso sobre su regazo un ramo de flores.

El chino lo miró sorprendido.

-Quise venir antes pero tuve que esperar la premiación…

Se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-Cuando me dieron esto yo miré a mí alrededor y mis amigos no estaban junto a mí…

Rei lo miraba intentando descifrarlo pero Takao miraba al suelo.

-¡Es decir! Ahí estaban Daichi, mi hermano, Hilary y el Jefe, pero ustedes… ¡Ni siquiera Max estaba a mi lado! ¡Yo no quiero ser ese sujeto! Esa persona que pelea sola y que no tiene amigos.

Miró a Rei.

-¡Ustedes son importantes para mí! ¡Más importante que esto! –Tomó en sus manos la medalla de primer lugar.- Esto no vale nada si no tengo amigos…

Rei sonrió.

-Qué tierno, Takao.

El peliazul se sonrojó.

-¡Estoy intentando ser serio!

-Yo también.

Los tres rieron.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonan por haber actuado como un idiota estas últimas semanas?

-¿Qué hay del resto de tu vida? –Respondió Rei.

-Bueno, el resto de mi vida no he sido _tan_ idiota.- Rieron los tres chicos.

Se sentía tan bien, estar en paz con sus amigos. A decir verdad, cuando Takao hablaba le avergonzó pensar que había sentido celos de ese chico.

-Tú también discúlpame.-Rei había dejado de reírse.-Yo he sido el peor de los idiotas…

-¡Cielos! ¿Sólo yo he sido el chico genial estas semanas?- Max finalmente se había acercado y se sentó del otro lado de la cama.- Los quiero chicos.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas todo sentimental.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!

-Solo falta Kai.- Dijo Takao mirando a la puerta.

Rei miró las flores en sus manos y sonrió, con mucha tristeza.

-Kai y yo…

El peliazul volteó a verlo.

-Él y yo salíamos desde hace algún tiempo…

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó sin guardarse la sorpresa.- ¿Kai y tú? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿C-Cómo pasó?

-¡Por favor! –Se cubrió la cara, apenado.- Eso no importa.

-¿Él y tú "salen" del tipo "hacemos cosas de novios"?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¿Ustedes se toman de las manos y… y se besan y esas cosas?- Para Takao era difícil imaginarlo.-¿Cómo no lo notamos? ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

-Oh, amigo, te aseguro que Kai y yo hemos hecho más que tomarnos de la mano.- Rio.- ¡Cosas que ustedes ni siquiera deberían saber!

-Pero si tú y el señor Amargura están juntos…- Sonrió avergonzado por las revelaciones de su amigo.- Debes de ser realmente especial para él, ¿no crees? –De la nada pareció comprender algo.- ¿Por qué entonces no está él aquí?

El estado de ánimo en la habitación cambió de repente.

\- Él y yo no… ya no…

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación, Max seguía sentado a su lado observándolo. De la nada Rei se sintió débil, no quería demostrarlo, no quería que sus amigos pensaran que solo era un estúpido adolescente sufriendo por amor, sobre todo porque él fue quien tomó esa decisión.

\- ¿Por qué, Rei?

Pero no podía más, era un chico de 16 años después de todo.

Su cuerpo se sacudió a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Porque ambos somos unos estúpidos!

Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se mordió el labio, para intentar parar de llorar.

-¡No llores! –Gritó Takao sujetándolo de los hombros.- Es… es normal sentirse así después de… ¿No? Yo no sé nada de esas cosas pero, pero si Kai está contigo… Si lo que él hizo te lastimó… ¿Tú le dijiste? Si él sabía que te lastimaba y siguió haciéndolo, eso… ¡Eso lo hace en el más idiota de nosotros cuatro! ¡Sin duda él es el ganador!

Rei soltó una risa.

-Ya no sé quién tuvo la culpa.- Hipó.- Quizá fue mi culpa por sobreactuar… quizá fue su culpa por… no darse cuenta…- lo pensó mejor.- No, creo que fue mi culpa.

-Bien, Kai puede ser un idiota a veces…

-Cada vez que intentaba decirle las cosas que me molestaban terminaba molestándome más y… creo que pude ser más claro…- Se cubrió el rostro exasperado.- Pero eso no le quita lo idiota a él… ¡Es sentido común!

-Si te hace sentir mejor.- Dijo Max frotando su espalda para confortarlo.- Desde mi punto de vista, ambos son unos idiotas, para mí es culpa de ambos.

-¡Wow Max! Ya no eres el chico genial del equipo.

-Él tiene razón… Además me hace sentir mejor que no sea solo mi culpa.

-¿Y si hablas con él?

-No…- Dijo respirando hondo.- En la batalla que tuvimos me di cuenta de que él seguirá, vi el dolor que le causé y no me lo perdonará, pero… Pero el seguirá adelante y yo también tengo que hacerlo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras sobre el tema, después de eso se negó a seguir hablando al respecto y aunque Takao y Max sabían que la sonrisa que mostraba era solo una fachada fingían que le creían.

Una enfermera llegó y revisó las heridas de Rei nuevamente, después le dijo que podía retirarse. Takao exageradamente le intentaba ayudar, cuando se levantó de la cama el peliazul lo jaló tanto que terminó por doblarse el pie y caer sobre él, entonces necesitó real ayuda para caminar y salir de ahí lo más rápidamente posible o el señor Dickenson lo dejaría una semana completa por aquello.

En la recepción le hicieron firmar su salida, un poco más arriba estaban las firmas de las personas que lo habían visitado –todas y cada una de ellas debían firmar a la entrada y a la salida-, su corazón casi se detuvo al leer que minutos antes de Takao y Max las iniciales "K.H." marcaban una entrada y salida apresurada, quizá solo había estado ahí 5 minutos.

Sacudió la cabeza, alguien debió escribirlas por error.

Tomaron un taxi y este los dejó en la entrada del gran hotel donde la mayoría de los beyluchadores se quedaban, como era de esperarse muchos de ellos se encontraban reunidos en la recepción.

-El señor D dijo de una fiesta esta noche.-Dijo Max llevando el ramo de flores al lado de Rei.- Pero no sería esta… ¿o sí?

-No lo creo.- Takao ayudaba a Rei, quien se sostenía de él pasando un brazo por sus hombros.-Dijeron que sería más tarde.

-Oh genial.- Lo último que Rei quería era ver a otros beyluchadores y fingir que le interesaba conversar con ellos.

-Te llevaremos a tu habitación y si te sientes mejor solo baja y nos encontrarás aquí.

Los tres chicos caminaron con dificultad hacia el elevador, era extraño para Rei no haberse encontrado con alguno de sus amigos de la aldea, pero por otro lado lo agradecía, tampoco se sentía de humor de soportar los gritos histéricos de la pelirrosada.

En general se sentía de mal humor, quería estar solo.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y de él salieron Bryan y Tala. El más alto miró con una sonrisa al trio.

-Cielos Kon ¿Por qué cada vez que te veo terminas en el hospital?

Los chicos enmudecieron.

-Esa fue de mal gusto Bryan.- Dijo Tala a su lado.

-Ja.- Ambos chicos caminaron y detrás de ellos estaba Kai, esperando salir del elevador también.- ¿No le dirás nada a tu chico Kai?

El aludido miró al grupo de arriba a abajo, examinando la situación. Vio a Rei sosteniéndose de Takao con múltiples vendajes y curaciones y a pesar de que algo dentro de él se estremeció se las arregló para lucir frio, luego miró a Max sosteniendo un gran ramo de flores y la mano libre sostenía a Rei del otro brazo.

Al sentir la mirada del ruso, instintivamente Max bajó su mano para apretar la de Rei, en un intento de darle ánimos. Pero Kai no se tomó este gesto nada bien.

Un segundo le tomó para reunir el autocontrol que necesitaba. No iba a perder los estribos de esa forma tan patética.

" _Es de nuestro amigo de quien hablas",_ resonaba en su cabeza. _"¿Amigo? No tenemos amigos en este torneo, todos te atacan por la espalda_ ", se sentía ridículo. Esa clase de sentimientos que tenía ahora le hacían sentir tan ridículo.

Gruñó y caminó sin decirles una palabra.

-Creo que todavía sigue molesto.- Rio Tala e ignorando a los chicos siguieron caminando en dirección a donde Kai se había marchado.

-¿Estas bien Rei? – Rei había bajado la mirada en cuanto escuchó a Kai, le parecía increíble lo indiferente que había parecido al verlo.

-Claro que si.- Sonrió.- Solo quiero llegar a la habitación a descansar el pie.

-0-

-0-

-0-

Namy: Gracias por estar al pendiente *^* según yo intentaba actualizar los viernes pero luego es imposible ;_; weno, por lo menos cada semana mas o menos lo intento! Pero te agradezco que leas mi fic y te tomes el tiempo de escribir un review! Gracias!

Aome Kon: Gracias por tus palabras! ;A; y pues este fic todavía tiene para que sufras mas! XD

Aikia Misselth GRACIAS! ;A; me hace tan feliz que te este gustando! *u* y gracias por ser paciente! De verdad aprecio mucho cuando me dicen estas cosas, significa que lo estoy haciendo bien! :D gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer!

Nekot: Mis fics son adorables? *A* Y te gustan?! *U* gracias! Me hace feliz que una de mis autoras favoritas me escriba un review ;A; lloroooo!


	6. Chapter 6

La fiesta era bastante ruidosa, la gente no dejaba de hablar de sus planes a futuro y eso lo ponía un poco molesto. Había decidido bajar a la fiesta porque al final no quería quedarse en su habitación solo con su miseria, quería disfrutar de los últimos momentos con los beyluchadores más talentosos que conocía, sus amigos, pensó que eso sería suficiente para olvidarse de sus penas.

Se equivocó.

-¿Rei?- escuchó una voz femenina hablarle.

-¿Salima? ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Lo sé! Llegamos ayer apenas.- Sonrió la chica.- Justo para ver tu beybatalla con Kai, fue increíble, nunca los vi tan fuertes.

-¿Por qué no llegaron al inicio del torneo? Pudieron competir.

-Tuvimos problemas con el transporte, estábamos a mitad de un viaje.

-Siempre me gustó eso de ustedes.- Sonrió.

-Tú solías viajar tanto como nosotros ¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo?

Rei guardó silencio. No estaba seguro si la razón era completamente Kai.

-Quizá por qué encontré un lugar donde me sentía cómodo…

-¿Tus amigos?

-Sí, principalmente… Aunque ahora siento otra vez que… no sé qué será de mí, justo como se sentía antes de conocerlos.

-Bueno.- continuó la chica.- Nosotros viajaremos a Sudamérica, saldremos en un par de días, quizá quieras unirte…

-¿En dos días?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto.- Le quiñó un ojo.- No lo piensas ¡Solo lo haces! Tomas tu mochila, un poco de dinero para el avión y a donde el camino nos lleve.

-Yo…

-Bien, puedes pensarlo un poco.- Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla del chino.- Si te animas, solo dime. Estaremos en este hotel.

Salima corrió en dirección a Kane y el resto de sus amigos, quienes habían aparecido en su campo visual, aparentemente buscándola.

Rei solo miró al grupo alejarse. Era un poco extraño imaginarse viajando con ellos, siempre lo había hecho solo y nunca le había molestado… quizá era una nueva experiencia por vivir, quizá era un nuevo inicio.

La gente no dejaba de saludarlo y le hiso olvidarse de la propuesta de Salima, algunas personas con las que estaba seguro jamás había cruzado palabra parecían demasiado amigables con él y aquello empezaba a irritarle.

Ya no estaba seguro de que sentir. Solo se sentía irritado, demasiado consciente de los ruidos a su alrededor, solo pensaba en huir.

Y ahora caminaba por ese pequeño parque que lo dirigía al mirador, desde donde se podían apreciar las bellas luces de la gran ciudad, donde más de una ocasión en el pasado se había visto con Kai a escondidas.

Suspiró, ese lugar tan lleno de paz y felicidad ahora le traía cierto dolor. Quería llorar, quedarse toda la noche ahí y llorar.

Pero no tenía caso.

En realidad no estaba pensando en nada, solo miraba ese hermoso paisaje que siempre le había encantado y que ahora le hacía sentir vacío y triste. Apenas escuchó un ruido desde el lugar donde él mismo había llegado y se congeló.

Kai estaba ahí, igual de sorprendido que él. Quizá el destino los dirigía al mismo lugar después de todo.

-0-

-0-

-0-

No hubo actualización la semana pasada! Disculpen ;A; quisiera venir de chismosa con todas las cosas que pasan en mi vida pero solo serían excusas TT-TT mejor sigo trabajando para traerles actualizaciones *A* gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad que me hace muy muy feliz saber que hay gente a la que le gusta lo que escribo!

Un abrazo a todas! *corazones*


	7. Chapter 7

El ruso no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con sorpresa, preguntándose si volver o no. El ruido de la recepción y la gran cantidad de gente, sumado a la posibilidad de encontrarse con Rei y con su ahora inseparable _amigo_ le molestó tanto que tuvo que dejar la fiesta, ni siquiera lo había pensado, sus pies se dirigieron a ese lugar que conocía tan bien.

-Kai.- Dijo Rei sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

No sabía si responder, solo sentía su corazón latir sin control amenazando con salir por su boca.

-No deberías estar aquí.-Respondió sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Por qué no?- Pese a lo bien que parecía estar controlando sus emociones, por dentro el chino moría de nervios.

-Tus heridas…

-Eso…- Miró sus brazos.- No son nada, el señor Dickenson estaba exagerando.

Kai no respondió, solo lo miraba inseguro, como si desconfiara de sus palabras. De alguna manera esperaba encontrarse a Rei junto a otra persona y eso le dolía de una extraña forma.

-Tus amigos deben estar preocupados.-Dijo con firmeza.

-¿Tú no?

-¿Yo?

-¿Tú no estabas preocupado? –Continuó con una mueca extraña.

El ruso le examinaba con fiereza que se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Creo que debo regresar.- Dijo finalmente dando media vuelta.

Rei no podía ver lo increíblemente doloroso que era para Kai estar frente a él, nadie podía, necesitaba un temple de acero para no titubear al hablar, para que su rostro no expresara sentimiento alguno.

Pese a lo cruel que hubiera parecido antes, después de que Rei terminara con él, en la beybatalla que sostuvieron, a pesar de sus duras palabras, dolía. Y escuchar que él estaba herido, por su culpa, porque no pudo controlar su ira, le dolía más.

-¡Kai! ¡Espera!

El ruso se detuvo, más por instinto.

-Pensé que…-Continuó Rei.- Pensé que quizá podíamos hablar…

-¿Para qué?- Respondió.

Rei no había esperada ese tono en su voz.

-¿Es que acaso estabas pensando…- Lo miró inquisidoramente-, que tal vez ahora que terminó el torneo podíamos hablar para arreglarlo todo?

-N-no.-Respondió Rei.- No pensé que algo como eso podía pasar…

Kai sonrió, pero era la sonrisa más dolorosa que Rei pudo haber visto nunca.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, fue la mejor decisión Rei.

Podían sentir como sus corazones se estrujaban, como si uno estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas destruir al otro.

-No fue la mejor decisión Kai.- Continuó.- Ni la más fácil… De hecho he llegado a pensar que me equivoqué…

Kai lo miraba escéptico.

-Me molesté por cosas que hacías y tú ni siquiera sabías que las hacías, eso me molestaba más… pero en vez de decírtelo solo me enojaba y me iba.

-Al principio pensaba que me estabas haciendo elegir entre el Beyblade y tú, jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no… lo que me molestaba era que tú solo parecías tener cabeza para Takao, solo pensabas en él y en su beybatalla... ni siquiera podías verme a tu lado por verlo a él… Yo… sentía tantos celos que no pude con ellos.

-Demonios Rei. ¡Esa fue la primera vez que escuché algo como eso! ¿De verdad? ¿De Takao? De todas las personas en el universo ¿estabas celoso de ese idiota?

-¡Ya te dije por qué! Tus ojos… debías ver tus ojos cuando pensabas en él…

-No es él, Rei, es la beybatalla… No creo que puedas entenderlo porque jamás has tenido a un rival como él.

-¿Lo ves? Esta clase de cosas…

-¿Es que acaso eres un idiota?

-Si Kai, yo soy un idiota pero tú lo eres más. ¡Se trata de sentido común!

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Sé que me equivoqué, pero también sé que tú… que tú tienes problemas.

-Tú lo sabías desde que empezamos todo esto… -Apretó los puños.- Sabías que yo no sabía nada de esto, que era la primera vez que hablaba de mis sentimientos, que dejaba que mis emociones salieran ¡CONOCIAS TODO LO MALO QUE HABÍA EN Mí! Y decidiste continuar con esto, me hiciste creer que estarías conmigo a pesar de todo.

-¡Claro que lo sabía y lo aceptaba! –Había empezado a gritar.- Pero tú te has negado a cambiar la forma en que ves las cosas, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado sigues siendo la persona cuadrada que eras desde el inicio. ¿De qué sirve decirme que me quieres si no haces un esfuerzo por demostrarlo? Pensé que habías aprendido algo en este tiempo.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste que debía hacerlo?

-¡ES SENTIDO COMÚN!

-¿TE HAS FIJADO QUE DESDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EL SENTIDO COMÚN NO ABUNDA?

Ambos se miraban y era difícil entender la expresión que tenían.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Mariah me dijo que regresara con ellos? En el primer torneo que tuvimos juntos como Blade Breakers.

Claro que lo recordaba, esa mirada en Rei que le destrozó el corazón, cuando creyó que lo dejaría para regresar con su equipo, con ella.

-No era por ella, era por mis amigos, por nuestra aldea, ¡nuestra amistad!

-Aquella vez me llamaste "ridículo".

-¡Porque me parecía ridículo que creyeras que iba a dejarte por ella!

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Esa emoción que creías que provocaba ella, no era ella… es algo más grande, la persona no importa, Mariah o Takao, pudo ser alguien más… ahora lo entiendo.

Todos esos sentimientos que le invadieron, esa tristeza y abandono, enojo e impotencia, ahora tenía sentido. Era lo mismo que Rei había sentido en esos días.

-Lo siento Rei. -Dijo finalmente Kai.- Siento mucho haberte lastimado…

-Kai, yo también…

-Te envié al hospital.-Continuó Kai.- ¡Demonios! Juré que te protegería de idiotas como Bryan y yo hice lo mismo.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Bryan disfrutaba lastimando a otros, tú solo estabas peleando con todas tus fuerzas y ese fue solo el daño inevitable.

-Dejé que mi ira te lastimara… Porque no pude controlarme.

No podía decirlo, ¿qué pensaría Rei? Pero en ese momento, en la beybatalla, solo pensaba en destruirlo, no importaba si era en el campo de batalla o a él mismo, quería que desapareciera la causa de su dolor.

Cerró los ojos tragándose las lágrimas, no lloraría frente a él.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta Rei…-Su voz sonaba aún más seria.- Alejarte de mí es lo mejor.

-Kai.- Su corazón se estrujo. Por unos breves momentos pensó que todo estaría bien.

-Max es un buen chico. – Dijo sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía.-Estarás bien con él.

-Max y yo nunca… nosotros no…-Le parecía ridículo que Kai sugiriera algo como eso.-…No hagas esto Kai…

-Te he lastimado de muchas formas en estas últimas semanas… y ni siquiera lo noté, ¿Qué pasará después? Si no puedo controlarme terminaré hiriéndote más. No puedo permitirlo…

Rei suspiró, quería defenderlo frente a sí mismo, pero no, Kai pensaría que estaba rogándole por que se quedara y aunque de alguna forma quería todavía aferrarse a él, no lo haría de esa manera.

-Tengo que aprender a vivir con mis decisiones.- Rei hablaba con calma.- Alejarte fue mi decisión y aunque ahora creo que fue la equivocada no puedo hacer nada al respecto si tú crees que fue lo correcto.

-Diferencias irreconciliables de opinión.- Dijo Kai en voz baja, alguna vez había escuchado esa frase y pensó en lo ridículo que sonaba, él y Rei nunca tenían diferencias de opinión, quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien… o eso creía. Ahora no estaba seguro de nada, Rei pudo haber pasado tanto tiempo sufriendo y él sin saberlo.

El chino había caminado hasta él y estiró su mano, acariciando su rostro. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que dolía. No podía aguantarlo, las lágrimas brotaron sin control de sus ojos ambarinos e inundaron su rostro mientras que inútilmente sollozaba en un intento por contenerlas.

Kai lo miraba, la persona que amaba y que le había sacado de sus días más oscuros estaba destrozándose frente a él, pero no podía retractarse, no podía permitirse herirlo más. Este era el daño que podía causarle ahora, más adelante no dejaría rastro de él, lo destruiría completamente. No, no lo iba permitir.

-Lo siento.- Dijo inclinándose hacia él.

Fue el beso más doloroso que jamás imaginaron. Suave y lleno de dolor y desesperación.

-Adiós Rei.- Retrocedió y lo observó un segundo más.

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Regresarás a Rusia?- Quizá solo era un intento desesperado de aferrarse al ruso.

-¿Importa?

-Por supuesto.- Rei tenía media sonrisa.- Me gusta saber cuáles son los planes de mis amigos.

-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, Rei.- Dijo a secas.- No después de todo esto.

La expresión del chino desapareció.

-¿No podemos ser amigos?- Quería pensar que era una broma, una muy grosera.

-Por supuesto que no.- De repente la mirada de Kai se tornó fría.- Es mejor que no sepamos del otro.

Sin decir más se fue, si se quedaba más tiempo se derrumbaría.

Caminó a toda prisa hasta la recepción del hotel, estaba todavía abarrotada de personas por la fiesta, pero no importaba, solo quería llegar a su habitación.

-¡Kai!-Era Tala quien lo divisaba desde un lugar cerca del elevador.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Pero Kai lo ignoró y siguió su camino.

-Estoy hablando contigo.- Gritó el pelirrojo y de un movimiento sujetó su brazo.- Kai…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la visión de un Kai cabizbajo, con lágrimas en los ojos y negándose a ver a otro lugar que no fuera el suelo.

Fue tanta su sorpresa que soltó su brazo, dejándolo ir. Ni siquiera esperó otra palabra y el bicolor siguió su camino.

-¡Ese idiota! –Gritó Bryan a su lado.- Le enseñaré a respetarnos.

-Déjalo. -Le detuvo.- No importa.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Antes de que clamen por mi cabeza! Un par de cosas:**

 **-He querido darle a este fic desde el inicio un enfoque un poco realista, espero lo hayan notado y no haya fallado miserablemente en mi misión ;_; esto implica que no hay (por el momento) una reconciliación rápida y feliz… y sexosa (para quienes lo esperan xD). Quiero pensar que todavía necesitan un poco más de aprendizaje antes de estar juntos. - sé que esto también debería estar escrito en el fic y no como excusa en las Notas del Autor, pero quiero alentarles a no dejar de leerlo xD creo que el final merece la pena.**

 **-Laet, beta reader de este fic (y de mis problemas existenciales, casi siempre xD) leyó este fic al inicio y me motivó a publicarlo, me sugirió algunas cosas, al final hice varios cambios en la historia original pero persistí en esto jajajajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde el Estadio Tokio, donde se lleva a cabo la final del Torneo Mundial de Beyblade de este año! Yo soy AJ Topper y este es mi compañero Brad Best.

-Como muchos de ustedes sabrán, el formato de este año solo permite a los beyluchadores batallas individuales, donde una sola derrota significa su descalificación en el torneo.

-¡Y no es una sorpresa que este año, nuevamente, la final se lleve a cabo entre el multi campeón Takao Kinomiya y su archirrival Kai Hiwatari!

Los comentaristas hablaban y hablaban emocionados, como era usual.

-El año pasado nos perdimos esta increíble batalla, ya que increíblemente Kai no participó en el torneo, dejándonos a todos con dudas, sin embargo este año parece haber regresado con más fuerza que antes ¡OH! ¡Miren como lanza el blade de Takao por el aire! ¡Va a caer fuera!

-El año pasado también tuvimos una ausencia entre nuestros beyluchadores favoritos, Rei Kon dejó un vacío en los corazones de sus admiradoras, desafortunadamente este año sucedió lo mismo. ¿Dónde se encontrará nuestro gran guerrero de blanca armadura?

Rei sonrió al escuchar aquello y apartó la mirada de su blade que esquivaba los obstáculos dispuestos en un pequeño gimnasio en algún lugar de Francia.

-Y el ganador es….

-Es…

Las nubes de polvo no desaparecían del plato, el último ataque de Kai pintaba para acabar con el blade de Takao. Los camarógrafos aprovecharon para enfocar a los beyluchadores. Por un lado, el peliazul mostraba una genuina preocupación, mientras que el ruso no tenía expresión alguna.

No dejaba de ver lo que sucedía en la pantalla, ya en varias ocasiones habían enfocado a Kai, durante la batalla y en otras previas a esta, le había sorprendido lo mucho que había cambiado en esos dos años.

Algo en sus ojos le hacía ver que de verdad estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-¡POR PRIMERA VEZ EL CAMPEÓN POR 4 AÑOS CONSECUTIVOS FUE VENCIDO!

-¡KAI HIWATARI SE CORONA INDUDABLEMENTE COMO EL CAMPEÓN MUNDIAL DE BEYBLADE DE ESTE AÑO!

El estadio completo retumbó en un estruendo para el ganador, gritando su nombre con emoción, chicas llorando de felicidad sobresalían entre la multitud y una que otra cara conocida entre los competidores de ese año.

El chino llamó a su blade y se acercó a la pantalla, apagándola, el lugar quedó en silencio. El gimnasio había cerrado hacía unas cuantas horas, pero el dueño le había permitido quedarse a terminar de ver el torneo.

Sonrió; por fin Kai había alcanzado lo que buscaba con tanta fuerza. Finalmente el ruso podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba. Él, Rei Kon, no era lo que él buscaba, siempre fue la derrota absoluta sobre sus rivales. Pero eran heridas que ya no dolían, él también había crecido en ese tiempo.

¿Sería momento de regresar? Después de todo siempre había considerado a Kai un gran amigo, aun con el final desastroso que tuvieron, quizá podrían continuar con la amistad que tenían antes de que todo se fuera por la borda.

-0-

-¡Felicidades Kai! –Sonrió el rubio dándole una palmada en la espalda.

La gente se arremolinaba cerca de la recién inaugurada mesa de postres en la típica fiesta que ofrecía la BBA al final del torneo. Ahora podía sentarse a respirar.

Pero Max no se alejaba de él, el rubio tenía más fuerza de voluntad que el resto e ignoraba a los deliciosos pasteles con tal de quedarse cerca de su amigo?

-¿Has pensado en Rei hoy?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Ese pequeño sabía lo que pensaba.

-Hoy y cada día del torneo.

-¿Y antes del torneo?

-…

Miraron en silencio a la gente lejos de ellos.

-Sólo pensaba que… iba a regresar este año.

-Uhm…-Fingió que intentaba recordar.- ¿Qué fue lo _último_ que le dijiste la _última_ vez que se vieron?

Kai hundió la cara entre sus manos, exasperado.

-Lo sé…

-Tranquilo, ya tendremos noticias de él.- Sonrió.

Lo último que habían sabido de Rei era una postal que recibieron desde algún lugar de Sudamérica hacía más de un año. En ella Rei les mandaba saludos a Takao y Max, diciéndoles que estaba de viaje con Salima, Kane y el resto, se disculpaba por no avisarles antes y que no se preocuparan por él.

Por supuesto Kai no recibió nada, ni los chicos le dijeron, estaban seguros de que, a pesar de todo, si se enteraba que estaba con Salima moriría de frustración.

-¡Oh chicos!- Una melena verde se acercaba a ellos con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.- ¡Tenía muchas ganas de saludarlos desde hace horas!

-¡Oliver!-Sonrió el rubio mientras que Kai solo asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades Kai! ¡Finalmente lo has logrado! ¡Ganar un torneo mundial! Ojalá Rei hubiera venido para verlo él mismo.

Los bladebreakers presentes se congelaron ante la mención de ese nombre.

-¡Le insistí en venir, pero se la pasa refunfuñando por cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el Beyblade!

-Tú…- comenzó a decir Kai-, ¿has hablado con él?

-Por supuesto, ¿no les ha dicho? Pensé que hablaban con él.- soltó una risa encantadora.- Lleva casi un año viviendo en París. Trabaja con su tío, toma cursos de cocina… le he dicho que debería estudiar formalmente pero… ¡A veces no sé qué está pensando ese chico! Siempre que le hablo de una beybatalla dice que ya no le interesa, pero sé que se va a un pequeño gimnasio a entrenar, es muy raro.

Kai se quedó estático. Observaba fijamente al francés con una expresión que nadie le había visto jamás.

-¿N-No sabían?

-No.- Se adelantó Max.- Ninguno de nosotros ha hablado realmente con él desde hace dos años…

-¡OH! Pero no estuvo en Francia desde hace dos años, me dijo que se había ido de viaje con una chica llamada Salima y otros que no recuerdo, a varios países de América.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kai en completa sorpresa y el pequeño rubio lo miró nervioso.- ¿Con Salima?

-Sip.- Respondió inocentemente Oliver.- Me dijo que se hartó de la situación… aquí entre nosotros, creo que la chica tenía otras intenciones… pero Rei, ya saben cómo es, no sabría que una chica intenta algo con él aunque le salte encima y lo desnude.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ese grandísimo idiota se había escapado con Salima después de que habían terminado. Algo dentro de él se retorcía, estaba molesto, aquello casi le sabía a traición… pero no, él fue quien lo aparto, y ahora no debía pensar en él, ya no debía hacerlo…

Max miraba a Oliver hablar y hablar, no estaba seguro de si intervenir y callarlo. Por un lado, era feliz al saber de su amigo y por otro lado que Kai se enterara era peligroso… ahora que ya parecía haber mejorado su situación.

-Me dio la impresión de que está huyendo… de algo.- Su semblante cambió.- Por eso se fue a ese largo viaje… ¡Y así llegó a Francia! Aunque creo que todavía le falta dejar de huir… siento que ha sepultado muchas cosas dentro de sí…

Kai se levantó de su lugar, con tantos sentimientos dentro de él.

-¡Chicos! –Takao se había acercado a saludarlos.- ¡Los perdí entre tanta gente!

-Con permiso.- Sin decir más, Kai caminó hacia el elevador, deseaba estar solo en ese momento para aclarar su mente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Dijo Takao mientras los tres lo vieron alejarse.

-Creo que Rei no querría que él supiera donde está…-Max solo se dirigía al peliverde.

-Claro que no.- Sonrió Oliver.- ¿Crees que no hablo con él? Él no quería que nadie supiera…

-¿Entonces…?

-Por eso puedo deducir que esto es lo que necesita…

-¡Oh! Hablan de Rei y Kai.- Takao se sentó a un lado de los chicos.- ¿Fue por lo que te conté esta mañana Oliver?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Max.

-Lo de Kai y sus terapias.- Se metió un bocadillo a la boca.

-¡Max! ¡Me sorprendes! –Sonrió Oliver- ¿Crees que haría algo como esto sin saber que Kai estaba en condiciones de hablar con Rei?

El rubio lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo.

-Rei necesita ver a Kai, ya sea para cerrar ese ciclo y empezar libremente uno nuevo… y quizá ahora Kai sabe que todavía tiene sentimientos por Rei y quiera ir por él…

-¿Y si Rei no quiere nada?

-No lo sabremos hasta que ellos hablen.

-¡Eres un demonio Oliver!

-Lo sé.- Sonrió.

Pero en el fondo lo que más querían ambos era verse. Ninguno lo diría, pero ambos, desde cada extremo del mundo estaban pensando lo mismo.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Bien chicos, la verdad es que estoy en Howarts y soy feliz xD voy a pasar 3 meses aquí *u* y sorprendentemente me ha dado tiempo de escribir xD bueno, no estoy en Howarts :'( todo era una mentira! Ando en Toronto estudiando inglés (O magia y hechicería, depende de cómo lo veas) y pues eso, si tienen algún conocido por aca envíenmelo ;A;**

 **Y también he estado super metida en el fandom de Haikyuu ;_; si han visto la serie los invito a meterse a leer los mini fics que he publicado jajaja xD**

 **Namy: Gracias por seguir este fic capitulo por capitulo! Y pues, la cosa se irá dando para que vueltan a encontrarse ajajajaja vi el review que dejaste en Sin Hogar y por eso recordé mis pendientes con este fic xD**

 **Aikia Misselth** **: Gracias por entender ;A; y realmente se tomaron su tiempo de aceptación jajajaja espero siga gustándote este fic!**

 **Laet-lyre** **: Awww *corazón gigante***

 **Aome Kon** **: Lo sé porque también soy asi ajjajaja también me gustan los fics con reconciliaciones sexosas jajajaja pero pues no era la intención de este fic xD así que tendrán que leer sobre sentimientos jajaja**

 **Akuma-hiwatari** **: Me hace tan feliz que te guste la historia! Si yo sabía que la historia sería un poco larga ajajaja pero gracias por ser paciente!**

 **Nekot: Jajajaja están muy enredados pero lo tengo todo bajo control! xD gracias por leer ;A;**


	9. Chapter 9

-¡¿Qué dice?! ¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Un fallo en el sistema, sucede a menudo. Puede abordar el siguiente avión o podemos reembolsarle el dinero.

No tenía caso, quizá era una señal de que no debía irse. Tomó nuevamente su equipaje -que no era mucho- y caminó por el aeropuerto. Había salido con prisas de su pequeño cuarto, sin desayunar, solo para llegar al aeropuerto y descubrir que la aerolínea había sobrevendido los lugares en su avión y él había sido de los pocos perjudicados.

Suspiró sentándose en una banca. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Regresar al restaurante de su tío y decirle que falló miserablemente antes de empezar?

-Qué vergüenza.- gruñó.

Al menos iría a beybatallar al parque, nunca había sido complicado encontrar oponentes ahí, pero rivales dignos –por muy presuntuoso que aquello sonara- era prácticamente imposible. No era que los quisiera, en ese año beybatallar se había convertido más en un ejercicio de relajación, detestaba preocuparse excesivamente por un rival, así que no buscaba rivales serios.

Se encaminó y el parque estaba lleno de jóvenes que como él buscaban una pelea.

-¡Rei! –Escuchó su nombre de entre todas las personas.- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Un chico de cabellos verdes se acercó rápidamente a él abrazándolo y dándole un par de besos como saludo.

-Vengo llegando de Japón.- Continuó.- Tus amigos te mandan saludos.

-Eso es genial.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Ellos saben que estoy aquí?

-Pudo habérseme escapado.- Se encogió de hombros.- No lo recuerdo.

El chino suspiró, bien, ya no importaba.

-¿Quieres beybatallar?

-¡Que inusual! Pensé que ya no lo hacías.

-Claro que lo hago… solo me aburre cuando la gente se apasiona tanto…

-Eso no es algo que el viejo Rei diría.

-El viejo Rei no estaría aquí ahora.- Sacó su blade y preparó el lanzador.- ¿Vas a quedarte hablando?

-Oh, ¡yo solo observaré!

Se quedó callado y observó a Rei hasta que este se sintió incómodo.

-Estás raro.- Sonrió.- Si no harás nada iré a buscar a alguien.

Dio media vuelta pero no se dio cuenta de que un chico se había acercado a él y chocó contra este.

-D-Disculpa.- Dijo en francés y levantó la mirada apenado.

El mundo entero se congeló en ese instante.

-Rei.- El otro chico también parecía sorprendido, aunque probablemente era la conmoción de ver a Rei después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

El mayor bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo contestarle.

-¿Kai?-Le llamó para que lo mirara a él.

El aludido cerró los ojos, nervioso.

-Yo...-Empezó a decir.

-¡Discúlpame Rei!- Escuchó detrás de sí. Su amigo peliverde ahora escapaba.

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **BEAUTIFUL TORONTO! I'm so happy to be here!**

 **Sé que el cap es un poco corto, pero ya el siguiente cap es el final y es bastante largo, espero que valga la pena ;A;**

 **Nekot: Disculpa que este capitulo sea aun mas corto, pero es parte de la emoción, además… ya es la reunión! Jajajaja gracias por leer *-* creo que a nadie le agrado Salima desde el momento en que Rei empezó a mostrar un ligero interés en ella ajajaja**

 **Aikia Misselth: Gracias por tus palabras lindas ;A; espero seguir contando tu apoyo!**

 **Namy** **: Gracias! *u* ya casi ya casi!**


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Rei. Estaba realmente nervioso.

Habían ido a sentarse en las mesas a las afueras de una cafetería. Toda la zona estaba cerca del aeropuerto por lo que el sonido de los aviones resonaba en los alrededores.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La mesera llegó con una taza de café para cada uno, pero Rei no desaprovechó la oportunidad de observar al ruso y confirmar sus pensamientos cuando lo vio en el torneo: definitivamente se le notaba diferente. No sabía cómo ponerlo en palabras pero si tuviera que elegir alguna diría que se notaba con "más libertad", como si no tuviera miedo de ser quien es.

-Has cambiado.- Se le escapó en voz alta.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

El chino se removió en su asiento, quería dejar los nervios de lado, pero era imposible.

-Se te nota…

-¿En serio?-Sonrió.

Rei no había esperado eso como respuesta, se sonrojó notablemente y apartó la vista ¿Cómo después de dos años aun podía hacer eso?

-He ido a terapias…

-¡¿Qué?! –Casi lo había gritado.

Kai Hiwatari, repetía en su cabeza, Kai Hiwatari había llegado al nivel de aceptar ir a terapias.

-Es porque realmente ya no sabía que más hacer… -Continuó.- Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no podía más, no sabía qué más hacer ni cómo salir de todo aquello…

Rei lo miró ensimismado.

-Ir al psicólogo no es nada para avergonzarse.- Sonrió.- Lo sorprendente es que hayas llegado al punto de aceptar ir… tú, el príncipe de hielo, el "lo puedo todo yo solo", el…

-Ya entendí.-Suspiró y guardó silencio unos minutos.- No eran necesariamente terapias con un psicólogo…

-¿Qué?- En su defensa era lo que cualquier persona pensaría.

-Estuve en Rusia todo este tiempo.- Miraba la taza entre sus manos.- Necesitaba alejarme de todos y de todo, ni siquiera tuve contacto con mi abuelo. No quería saber de nada ni nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de que te fuiste… necesitaba encontrarle sentido a todo nuevamente. Y creo que esa fue la única buena decisión que he tomado en ese tiempo. Ya no quería seguir siendo ese chico de mentalidad cuadrada que era cuando me conociste.

-Me alegro por ti…-Había sido completamente sincero.

Kai sonrió.

-Felicidades por tu victoria en el torneo.-Cambió de tema.- Me alegra que al fin alcanzaras lo que buscabas.

-No todo.- Jugueteó con la taza entre sus manos.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué más querrías? Has vencido a tu más grande rival, ¿no es eso lo mejor del mundo? Vencer a Takao…

-No lo es… -Cerró los ojos, exasperado.- Sé que pasé mucho tiempo pensando eso… pero en este tiempo me di cuenta de que para nada lo es. Y cuando al fin dejé ir todo eso, esa obsesión por ser el vencedor, por derrotar a alguien, me di cuenta de lo insignificantes que eran mis "metas".

-¿Sí?-Era tan extraño escuchar a Kai hablar así.

-Sí - asintió.- Cuando dejé ir todo eso y fui más libre… la victoria llegó sola.

La sonrisa de Kai era discreta y cálida.

-Pero no alcanzaba lo que realmente quería…

-Siempre falta algo, ¿no?

-Alguien.- Corrigió.-Tú, Rei, no podía alcanzarte.

-Kai…

-Bueno.- Sonrió apenado.- En primer lugar porque no tenía idea de en donde te encontrabas, y después porque… no sabría cómo pedirte disculpas por todas las estupideces que cometí… todas las tonterías que te dije…

Rei estaba fascinado por el abanico de expresiones que podían observarse en el casi siempre impasible ruso, solo sonrió ante la emoción que le abrumaba en esos momentos.

-Lo siento mucho Rei.- Dijo seriamente.- Tú me dijiste aquella vez que debías aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomaste, fueran buenas o malas… he pensado en ello y también debo hacerlo. Solo quiero que, antes de seguir, sepas que lamento todo que pasó en el torneo hace dos años, lo que dije, como me comporté contigo… todo lo que desearía no haber hecho… pero si tú puedes perdonarme, yo puedo seguir mi camino sin remordimientos.

También eran impresionantes las conclusiones a las que había llegado.

-¿De verdad lamentas todo lo que pasó en ese torneo?

-Bueno, excepto cuando te colaste en mi habitación cuando Tala y Bryan practicaban…

Ambos rieron.

-Está bien Kai.- Sonrió.- Eres libre de mi sombra. Siempre lo has sido.

Sabía lo que esas palabras extrañas significaban. Rei nunca le guardo rencor, claro que sus palabras le habían dolido tanto que se vio en la necesidad de huir, pero odiarlo era algo que jamás había hecho.

-¿Quieres beybatallar? -Dijo Rei de la nada.

Kai lo miró sorprendido, por alguna razón no esperaba algo como aquello.

-¿Es que acaso quieres vencer al campeón mundial?

-¡Por supuesto! Es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar.

Al inicio solo eran un par de chicos a punto de tener una batalla en medio del parque sin llamar bastante la atención, pero unos minutos después de empezar alguien los había reconocido y corrido la voz.

Ahora Dranzer y Drigger se enfrentaban ferozmente entre un gran tumulto. El griterío y la fuerza de la batalla no hiso más que emocionar a los chicos.

-¡Vamos Kai! ¡No vas a ganarme si sigues huyendo! -Gritó Rei.

-No estoy huyendo.- Sonrió Kai.

De un momento a otro Dranzer se abalanzó sin piedad sobre el Drigger, lanzándolo por los aires. La multitud contuvo el aliento hasta que el blade de Rei aterrizó fuera del plato.

-Estaba preparándome para atacar con todo.- Dijo Kai llamando a su blade.

El chino se inclinó para recoger a su pequeño amigo del suelo.

-Estoy fuera de forma.- Se excusó, aunque sonaba más como un reproche para sí mismo.

A pesar de ir a un gimnasio regularmente y enfrentarse a unos cuantos chicos del vecindario, no podía decir que su condición era la mejor para luchar contra alguien como Kai. Dejar las beybatallas "de campeonato" repercutían en ahora en su nivel.

Gruñó.

-Tú peleaste con todo ahora ¿no es cierto? -Le preguntó a Kai.

-Por supuesto.- Esa pregunta le había descolocado.

-Aun cuando sabías por Oliver que no he beybatallado seriamente en mucho tiempo…

No entendía a qué iba todo aquello.

-Rei…

Pero el chino le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias Kai. Por considerarme un rival.

-No seas tonto Rei. Si bajaba la guardia contigo destruirías a mi Dranzer de un zarpazo. -La gente se dispersaba a su alrededor.- Siempre has sido un rival digno en una beybatalla. Siempre te he considerado así.

-¿Aún ahora que soy como un niño empezando con el beyblade?

-Siempre tienes sorpresas Rei. No podía arriesgarme esta vez.- Se encogió de hombros.- Y no eres como un niño, sólo parece que te falta algo.

-Creo que perdí la pasión por el Beyblade hace algún tiempo.-bromeó.

-¿De verdad?

-Uhm… no lo sé…

-¿Ahora que te gusta?

-Viajar.- Respondió sin titubear.- Quedarme en algún lugar un tiempo, aprender todo lo que pueda, beybatallar con personas nuevas, sin presión, y luego irme a otro lugar…

-Suena al viejo Rei, mucho antes de los Blade Breakers. Así que tu pasión por el beyblade tampoco está perdida…

-Sólo no quiero obsesionarme con ser el mejor, quiero solo disfrutarlo…-Sonrió.- Supongo que tenía que volver a eso…

-Entonces no sigas huyendo.

-No.- Dijo firmemente.- Ya no. Gracias por todo Kai.

El silencio no era incomodo, pero no había nada mas que decir. Cada uno intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo de la mejor manera.

Para Kai, escuchar de la voz de Rei que no lo odiaba era lo que necesitaba para finalmente dejarlo ir. Y en cuanto a Rei, escuchar esas palabras de Kai eran lo que necesitaba para dejar de huir. Finalmente ambos podían seguir adelante sin miedos.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- Preguntó Kai cuando ambos recogieron sus cosas y se preparaban para partir.

-Supongo que volveré a la casa de mi tío… E idearé un nuevo plan.

-Solo asegúrate de decirnos cual será tu siguiente destino.

-¿Para qué? –Sonrió, la plática era como un deja vú pero con algunas diferencias.

\- Me gusta saber cuáles son los planes de mis amigos.

La expresión de serenidad de Kai le atraía. No tenía miedo a irse en ese mismo momento. Era tan libre como él se sentía ahora.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Supongo que regresaré a Japón… o a Rusia. Depende del primer avión con boleto disponible.

-¿Te irás ahora?

-Ya he hecho lo que venía a hacer.

-No traes maleta para solo un día…

-No sabía qué tanto tendría que viajar para encontrarte…

Ambos miraron al suelo mientras caminaban sin darse cuenta hacia el aeropuerto.

-Supongo que… es un "hasta luego" Kai Hiwatari.- dijo extendiendo su mano cuando llegaron a la entrada, donde él podría tomar un taxi y Kai entrar al edificio.

-Nos volveremos a encontrar, Rei.- Ignoró la mano frente a él y le abrazó fuertemente.

El menor se estremeció pero segundos después relajó su cuerpo, dejándose atrapar completamente por el ruso que alguna vez amó con todas sus fuerzas. Pasó sus brazos por su espalda ancha para corresponder el abrazo, no se dio cuenta cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la ropa del otro.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Kai.- Dijo tragándose las lágrimas.- Quiero que seas feliz…

Kai sonrió, sabía que al volverse a ver, quizá volverían a sentir dolor. Pero era necesario.

Soltó su agarre y observó al chico frente a él, su rostro estaba rojo y solo miraba al suelo.

El ruso levantó su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. La expresión de Rei movía cosas en él, no podía negarlo. Así que sonrió y se inclinó sobre él, dándole un último beso.

Y pensar que tenía el cielo tan cerca y lo dejaría ir, otra vez.

Se separaron sin deseos de hacerlo, como si fuera lo más difícil del mundo –y en cierta forma lo era.

-Nos veremos Rei.- Sonrió Kai.

-Quizá en el siguiente torneo.- Respondió.- Y ten por seguro que está vez ganaré yo.

-Lo espero con ansias.

Una última sonrisa y Rei se dio media vuelta, caminando al sitio de taxis.

Tenía una cantidad increíble de sentimientos dentro de él, estaba feliz, triste, inquieto, emocionado y no sabía cuál de todos era el que predominaba. La paz que había sentido al abandonar el parque había desaparecido ahora por completo.

Kai lo vio alejarse, sintió un vacío dentro de él, pero eso era lo interesante. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las taquillas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión, Japón o Rusia. Cualquiera de las dos era buena, pero, sin Rei, Rusia sonaba mejor que un Japón lleno de recuerdos.

-¡Kai! –Escuchó su nombre.

-¿Rei?-El chino corría hacia él.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Si.- Le dedico una sonrisa realmente feliz.- Me tomó unos 6 segundos darme cuenta de que...

Se detuvo un segundo a tomar aire.

-Pues… yo podría regresar a casa de mi tío y planear mi siguiente viaje, y tú planeas ir a Rusia o a Japón, todavía no lo decides, ¿no?

-¿Sí?

-Bien, podríamos hacer eso o… o tomar el primer vuelo que encontremos e iniciar un viaje juntos.

Kai no sabía que contestar, lo miró intentando descubrir si se trataba de una broma.

-Podemos seguir con nuestras vidas, lejos el uno del otro y descubrir que no debía dejarte ir… O podemos irnos juntos y descubrir que de hecho esto es lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Rei…

-Y si no es así, pues… al menos no sentiremos culpa.

Se miraron en silencio.

-Podemos regresar ahora o podemos avanzar juntos y descubrir si nuestros caminos realmente están unidos.- Repitió en voz baja, como si intentara convencerse de que tenía sentido lo que decía.

-¿Te refieres a ahora?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es esto.- Le guiñó un ojo como Salima había hecho aquella vez.- No lo piensas, ¡solo lo haces! Tomas tu mochila con tus pertenencias, un poco de dinero para el avión y a donde el camino nos lleve. ¿Qué dices?

Kai sonrió. No era la clase de chico que haría una locura así. Pero lo que Rei decía tenía sentido.

-Creo que te amo.- Dijo Rei como último recurso.- Y sé que tú piensas lo mismo… Pero no podemos estar seguros ahora porque hemos estado tanto tiempo lejos y hemos aprendido tantas cosas… pero no lo descubriremos si tú y yo nos separamos en este momento. ¿No quieres descubrirlo? ¿Si nuestro camino está uno junto al otro?

Kai suspiró y Rei temió lo peor. Medio segundo después Kai lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¿Y cuál es el plan?

El chino sonrió, sentía la respiración de Kai en su hombro.

-El plan es… huir juntos.

-Que romántico.- Kai le miró a los ojos.

-Vamos… ¡Siento muchas ganas de salir de este país ahora mismo!

Tomó la mano de Kai y lo jaló para que caminara a su lado.

-No esperaba una confesión así.- bromeó Kai.

-No esperaba que vinieras hasta Francia solo para hablar conmigo… No esperaba volver a sentir esto…-Tocó su pecho con la mano libre.- Cuando volviera a verte…

-¿De verdad? -Fingió ofenderse.

Se detuvo e hiso que Rei se detuviera con él.

-Tenía miedo de sentir cosas Rei.- Dijo mientras sujetaba el rostro del chino y le obligaba a verlo a los ojos.- Y que tú no lo sintieras.

-No tengas miedo.- Sonrió.- Todavía necesitamos descubrir un par de cosas, pero ten por seguro de que también siento cosas.

Ambos se miraron, intentando descifrarse.

-Bien, ya es suficiente.- Dijo zafándose del agarre de Kai.- Si nos vas a besarme no me mires fijamente tanto tiempo.

Kai rió y no dejó ir a Rei, lo abrazó por detrás besándolo bruscamente cuando el otro se intentó voltear a reclamar.

Ninguno dijo nada más, lo que tuvieran que decir lo dirían, lo que tenían por descubrir lo descubrirían. Tenían una vida para hacerlo. Si estaban juntos no tenían nada que perder.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **FIN**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **YA AL FIN PUEDO MORIR!**

 **Ven? El cap anterior fue demasiado corto, pero este está largo XD**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguieron este fic ;A; quienes le dieron fav, sus comentarios, GRACIAS POR TODOOOO! De verdad no tengo más palabras para demostrar mi agradecimiento!**

 **Nos leemos en otro fic, todavía quedan muchos fic por escribir y publicar!**

 **KaiRei forever! *corazones***


	11. EXTRA

**Antes que nada, quiero aclarar la razón por la que vengo a escombrar en el fandom después de declarar este fic terminado, les pido por favor lean estas pequeñas notas:**

 **Cuando escribí este fic y la hermosa Laet la hacía de Beta Reader -como casi siempre-, me hiso ver que quizá en los últimos caps se desviaba un tanto de lo que originalmente quería, como sabrán en los últimos caps Rei se va a hacer su desastre por ahí perdido en algún rincón del mundo y se alejó totalmente del "ambiente" del Beyblade -todo esto cambió gracias a su observación y se convirtió en la versión que ya leyeron… porque antes de esto, la historia era algo diferente xD**

 **Entonces Laet, pensó en una continuación dónde la historia no se separara tanto del punto original (ella le llamó "fic de un fic") y la verdad, es tan increíble y me encantó tanto que realmente estuve en duda mucho tiempo sobre si esta debía ser la continuación xD al final, a pesar de lo genial -de verdad, léanlo- de la historia, me decidí por lo otro porque… quería que Kai y Rei sufrieran un poco más ._.**

 **Pero en serio! Este cap fue demasiado genial y hasta me da algo de envidia no haber pensado en ello antes *A***

 **Así que aquí esta! Este cap sustituye a partir del cap 7 (como ven el inicio es igual y en un punto cambia). Así que quizá sea una buena idea volver a leer la historia y cuando lleguen al cap 7 se saltan a este! *-***

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

El ruso no dijo nada, solo lo miraba con sorpresa, preguntándose si volver o no. El ruido de la recepción y la gran cantidad de gente le molestó tanto que tuvo que dejar la fiesta, ni siquiera lo había pensado, sus pies se dirigieron a ese lugar que conocía tan bien.

-Kai.- Dijo Rei sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

No sabía si responder, solo sentía su corazón latir sin control amenazando con salir por su boca.

-No deberías estar aquí.-Respondió sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Por qué no?- Pese a lo bien que parecía estar controlando sus emociones, por dentro el chino moría de nervios.

-Tus heridas…

-Eso…- Miró sus brazos.- No son nada, el señor Dickenson estaba exagerando.

Kai no respondió, solo lo miraba inseguro, como si desconfiara de sus palabras.

-Creo que debo regresar.- Dijo finalmente dando media vuelta.

Rei no podía ver lo increíblemente doloroso que era para Kai estar frente a él, nadie podía, necesitaba un temple de acero para no titubear al hablar, para que su rostro no expresara sentimiento alguno.

Pese a lo cruel que hubiera parecido antes, después de que Rei terminara con él, en la beybatalla que sostuvieron, a pesar de sus duras palabras, dolía. Y escuchar que él estaba herido, por su culpa, porque no pudo controlar su ira, le dolía más.

-¡Kai! ¡Espera!

El ruso se detuvo, más por instinto.

-Pensé que…-Continuó Rei-, quizá podíamos hablar…

-¿Para qué?- Respondió.

Rei no había esperada ese tono en su voz.

-¿Es que acaso estabas pensando…- Lo miró inquisitivamente-, que tal vez ahora que terminó el torneo podíamos hablar para arreglarlo todo?

-N-no.-Respondió Rei.- No pensé que algo como eso podía pasar…

Kai sonrió, pero era la sonrisa más dolorosa que Rei pudo haber visto nunca.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, fue la mejor decisión Rei.

Podían sentir como sus corazones se estrujaban, como si uno estuviera intentando con todas sus fuerzas destruir al otro.

-No fue la mejor decisión Kai.- Continuó.- Ni la más fácil… De hecho he llegado a pensar que me equivoqué…

Kai lo miraba escéptico.

-Me molesté por cosas que hacías y tú ni siquiera sabías que las hacías, eso me molestaba más… pero en vez de decírtelo solo me enojaba y me iba.

-Al principio pensaba que me estabas haciendo elegir entre el Beyblade y tú, jamás pensé que tú serías capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-¡Claro que no! Yo no… lo que me molestaba era que tú solo parecías tener cabeza para Takao, sólo pensabas en él y en su beybatalla... ni siquiera podías verme a tu lado por verlo a él… Yo… sentía tantos celos que no pude con ellos.

-Demonios Rei. ¡Esa fue la primera vez que escuché algo como eso! ¿De verdad? ¿De Takao? De todas las personas en el universo ¿estabas celoso de ese idiota?

-¡Ya te dije por qué! Tus ojos… rayos, debías ver tus ojos cuando pensabas en él…

-No es él, Rei, es la beybatalla… No creo que puedas entenderlo porque jamás has tenido a un rival como él.

-¿Lo ves? Esta clase de cosas…

-¿Es que acaso eres un idiota?

-Demonios Kai, yo soy un idiota pero tú lo eres más. ¡Se trata de sentido común!

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Sé que me equivoqué, pero también sé que tú… que tú tienes problemas.

-Tú lo sabías desde que empezamos todo esto… -Apretó los puños.- Sabías que yo no sabía nada de esto, que era la primera vez que hablaba de mis sentimientos, que dejaba que mis emociones salieran. ¡CONOCIAS TODO LO MALO QUE HABÍA EN Mí! Y decidiste continuar con esto, me hiciste creer que estarías conmigo a pesar de todo.

-¡Claro que lo sabía y lo aceptaba! –Había empezado a gritar.- Pero tú te has negado a cambiar la forma en que ves las cosas, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado sigues siendo la persona cuadrada que eras desde el inicio. ¿De qué sirve decirme que me quieres si no haces un esfuerzo por demostrarlo? Pensé que habías aprendido algo en este tiempo.

-¿Cuándo me dijiste que debía hacerlo?

-¡ES SENTIDO COMÚN!

-¿TE HAS FIJADO QUE DESDE QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS EL SENTIDO COMÚN NO ABUNDA?

Ambos se miraban y era difícil entender la expresión que tenían.

-Ya te he dicho que me equivoqué… Pero tú…

-También me equivoqué… ahora puedo verlo…

-¿Recuerdas cuando Mariah me dijo que regresara con ellos? En el primer torneo que tuvimos juntos como Blade Breakers.

Claro que lo recordaba, esa mirada en Rei que le destrozó el corazón, cuando creyó que lo dejaría para regresar con su equipo, con ella.

-No era por ella, era por mis amigos, por nuestra aldea, ¡nuestra amistad! Ahora es fácil entenderlo.

-Aquella vez me llamaste "ridículo".

-¡Porque me parecía ridículo que creyeras que iba a dejarte por ella!

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Que ahora entiendo que la emoción en tus ojos no lo provocaba una persona, él, sino algo más grande… la persona no importa, Mariah y Takao en este caso, pero pudo haber sido cualquier otra persona…

Todos esos sentimientos que le invadieron, esa tristeza y abandono, enojo e impotencia, ahora tenía sentido. Era lo mismo que Rei había sentido en esos días.

-Lo siento Rei. -Dijo finalmente Kai.- Siento mucho haberte lastimado…

-Kai… Yo también…

-Te envié al hospital.-Continuó Kai.- ¡Demonios! Juré que te protegería de idiotas como Bryan y yo hice lo mismo.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, Bryan disfrutaba lastimando a otros, tú solo estabas peleando con todas tus fuerzas y ese fue solo el daño inevitable.

-Dejé que mi ira te lastimara… Porque no pude controlarme.

No podía decirlo, ¿qué pensaría Rei? Pero en ese momento, en la beybatalla, solo pensaba en destruirlo, no importaba si era en el campo de batalla o a él mismo, quería que desapareciera la causa de su dolor.

Cerró los ojos tragándose las lágrimas, no lloraría frente a él.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta Rei…-Su voz sonaba aún más seria.- Alejarte de mí es lo mejor.

-Kai.- Su corazón se estrujó. Por unos breves momentos pensó que todo estaría bien.

-Te he lastimado de muchas formas en estas últimas semanas… y ni siquiera lo noté. ¿Qué pasará después? Si no puedo controlarme terminaré hiriéndote más. No puedo permitirlo…

Rei suspiró, quería defenderlo frente a sí mismo, pero sabía que Kai no lo escucharía. En su estado mental, no podría ser lo bastante elocuente para persuadir al testarudo bicolor. El ruso se movió un poco, lanzando miradas fugaces por encima del hombro, y supo que estaba a punto de irse. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

-¡Quiero la revancha!

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron al máximo, alarmados.

-No puedes hablar en serio… -dijo, pero reconocía aquella mirada decidida, aquel gesto que le decía que no se rendiría ante nada.

-Nuestro problema es que no hemos podido comunicarnos. Si hay un lugar donde podemos ser simplemente tú y yo, sin máscaras ni medias verdades, es en un beyestadio. Si vamos a terminar quiero… quiero tener ese momento por última vez.

Kai se pasó una mano por el cabello y se humedeció los labios, nervioso.

-No puedo… -comenzó, con un deje de desesperación. ¿Cómo expresar el miedo que le daba la posibilidad de volver a herir a Rei?

El pelinegro notó sus dudas y frunció el ceño. Empezaba a cansarse de que lo tratasen como si fuese a romperse sólo con mirarlo. A lo largo de su vida había plantado cara a rivales temibles sin acobardarse. Era un guerrero, un luchador. No se merecía ser recordado como el débil.

-¿Tuviste miedo de pelear contra Takao?

-Tú no eres Takao.

-Ya –se cruzó de brazos.-Al parecer luchar contra mí no es lo bastante estimulante para ti. Dime, ¿mereció la pena?

-¿Qué?

-Dejarlo todo, olvidar la existencia de todo lo que te rodeaba por enfocarte en esa beybatalla, ¿mereció la pena?

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel e injusto. Kai no se había olvidado de él, simplemente le costaba demostrarlo. Odiaba causarle dolor, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Si lo dejaba marchar sin más, con el corazón destrozado y despreciándose a sí mismo, jamás se lo perdonaría. Tenía que provocarlo para hacerlo entrar en su juego.

Afortunadamente, sabía qué teclas pulsar para conseguirlo.

-Maldita sea, Rei… -apretó los dientes.-¡Sabes lo importante que es el beyblade para mí!

El pelinegro ladeó la cabeza.

-¿El beyblade o luchar con Takao?-el ruso entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de impaciencia. Rei se humedeció los labios. Debía ir al grano si no quería perderlo.-Creo que no disfrutas con las beybatallas, lo único que te mueve es demostrar que eres el más fuerte… -suspiró, genuinamente apenado.-Yo siempre he pensado que lo eras. No sólo tienes poder, también el tesón y la inteligencia –cruzó los brazos y torció el gesto, molesto.-¿Sabes? Me ofende que tú en cambio no me consideres digno. Sé que no soy el mejor pero, ¡eh!, creo que merezco cierto respeto.

Kai parpadeó, sorprendido por el tono áspero del chino.

-Claro que te resp…

-¡Demuéstralo! –Rei tomó a Driger y lo alzó frente a él.-Demuestra que me consideras un rival digno.

El bicolor sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. No quería luchar, pero sabía con certeza que Rei no lo dejaría ir sin más. Aquellos ojos relampagueantes, tan bellos como letales, lo seducían. Despertaban en él un familiar cosquilleo, la salvaje euforia del combate. Se encontró siguiendo al oriental hasta uno de los platos dispersos por el parque. Para cuando volvió a ser enteramente dueño de sus actos, tenía a Dranzer preparado en el lanzador y Rei estaba haciendo la cuenta atrás. Se maldijo interiormente. ¿Que él ignoraba a Rei? Ridículo. Como si pudiese hacer tal cosa.

Ambos blades aterrizaron con ímpetu. A pesar de su falta de convicción, el movimiento del lanzamiento estaba tan arraigado en Kai que no pudo contenerse. Una oleada de pánico subió por su espina dorsal cuando los blades se encontraron, generando una onda de choque. Respiró aliviado al ver que Rei la encajaba sin problemas.

«Tengo que acabar esto cuanto antes» se dijo. Si debía perder apropósito, lo haría. Antes prefería que Rei lo odiase a volver a herirlo. Pidió perdón a Dranzer por ello. «Es por Rei.» Sabía que el fénix lo entendería. Hizo que su blade virase peligrosamente cerca del borde. Un golpe y saldría volando del plato. Driger se lanzó hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa agridulce. Se había terminado.

En el último instante, Driger modificó su trayectoria y pasó junto a Dranzer, apenas rozándolo, como una leve caricia. Algo se estremeció dentro de él durante el breve contacto. Frunció el ceño. El blade azul persiguió al otro y lo golpeó tentativamente, instándolo a pelear, pero en lugar de eso Driger usó su velocidad para evitarlo cada vez, girando alrededor de Dranzer, incitándolo. Kai apretó la mandíbula. ¿Acaso se estaba riendo de él? ¿No se daba cuenta del peligro que representaba?

Su súbito enojo hizo que Dranzer lanzase una llamarada que barrió el plato y los obligó a retroceder un paso. El ruso soltó una exclamación ahogada. Consternado, miró a Rei. El chino le devolvió una mirada tranquila y le sonrió alentadoramente antes de devolver la vista a los blades. No había ni una pizca de miedo o preocupación en él. ¿Tanta confianza tenía en que no lo dañaría? Kai frunció el ceño. Ojalá él pudiese estar así de seguro…

Driger seguía girando, sin inmutarse por el repentino ataque, moviéndose de manera aleatoria. O eso aparentaba. Cada vez que Dranzer se desplazaba, el tigre modificaba sus trayectorias. Casi era como si… No, no lo parecía. El blade gris se desplazaba en una órbita que tenía a Dranzer como centro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-soltó Kai, perplejo. Una leve risa, clara y cristalina, fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, lo que lo dejó aún más confuso. El chino permanecía sereno, relajado, siguiendo con sus ojos aquella extraña danza. Dranzer se quedó quieto en el centro del disco y Driger se le acercó poco a poco, aún girando a su alrededor, sin llegar a tocarlo. Kai alzó las cejas, impresionado por la precisión que exigía aquello. La sensación que había tenido cuando los blades se rozaron volvió a invadirlo. El aliento se le atascó en el pecho.-Así… así no vas a ganar –dijo, aunque sospechaba que ese nunca había sido el objetivo de Rei. La sonrisa del pelinegro se lo confirmó.

-Tranquilízate, Kai. Diviértete por una vez.

-¿Divertirme?-inquirió, más para sí mismo que para Rei. Miró a Driger, rotando perezosamente. En cuanto Dranzer se movió un milímetro, el tigre se alejó y volvió a acercarse, como llamándolo a seguirlo. Y así lo hizo. El fénix se movió, de vez en cuando cambiando de sentido con brusquedad, y el tigre lo seguía a la zaga, realizando giros imposibles. Kai se admiró de su agilidad. En una ocasión logró hacer una finta y despistar al felino. Rio. El sonido de su propia risa lo sorprendió. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había reído de alegría en una beybatalla? Quizás nunca.

Los blades comenzaban a perder impulso. Aprovecharon los últimos giros para intercambiar algunos golpes, más juguetones que con intención de dañar, antes de que los blades volviesen a las manos de sus respectivos dueños. Kai acarició el chip de Dranzer. Realmente había disfrutado, pero ahora se había acabado de verdad.

-Gracias –alzó la mirada al oír la voz de Rei. El chino tenía la sonrisa más bella y más triste que había visto jamás.-Sólo quería que por una vez me vieses. Que no mirases a través de mí como… como si no fuese digno –se secó una lágrima indiscreta antes de que cayese.-Gracias, Kai –se giró para irse.-Espero que ganes el próximo año.

El ruso se quedó allí, petrificado, sintiendo como si alguien lo hubiese vaciado por dentro. Toda la dicha que había experimentado mientras jugaban, aquella sensación de plenitud que llevaba años buscando, se evaporó en un segundo. Y entendió que ni ser el campeón de todo el puñetero universo tendría sentido sin Rei.

El oriental, por su parte, recorría el camino de regreso al hotel con paso apresurado. Sólo quería escabullirse a su habitación, tirarse en la cama, enterrar la cabeza bajo la almohada y olvidarse del mundo hasta el día siguiente. Ya lidiaría entonces con aquel dolor en su pecho, como si el corazón se le estuviese desgarrando.

Había conseguido que Kai admirase su técnica; aunque no lo hubiese dicho, había aprendido a leer aquellos iris de color rubí. Y, más importante, había logrado hacer reír al bicolor. Hizo que jugase con él, no como competencia, sino por el simple placer de practicar su deporte. Ahora el ruso podría seguir adelante con su pasión, sin tener que aguantar sus berrinches ni sus celos absurdos…

Tan concentrado estaba intentando convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo mejor que no oyó los pasos que se le acercaban. No volvió a sus sentidos hasta que una mano tomó su brazo y lo obligó a volverse. Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Quiso preguntar, pero de pronto los labios de Kai estaban sobre los suyos, acariciándolos con anhelo. Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo rodaron por sus mejillas. El bicolor rompió el contacto para mirarlo, preocupado.

-¿Rei?

-Estoy b-bien –hipó.-Creí que habías… que tú ya no…

-Idiota… -el insulto quedó opacado por la infinita ternura con que secó sus lágrimas.-Por mucho que me enfade, incluso si llegase a odiarte… aun así no podría dejar de amarte. Y en el hipotético caso de que dejase de hacerlo, no me fijaría en Takao ni aunque fuésemos los últimos seres sobre la faz de la Tierra –añadió con sorna. Luego recobró su gesto solemne.-Te necesito, Rei. En mi vida he sido más feliz que estando contigo. Todos los títulos del mundo no valen nada si tengo que renunciar a ti.

El pelinegro lo envolvió en un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, emocionado.

-Lección aprendida –murmuró, su aliento chocando contra la pálida piel.-Y, para que conste, no hay nada entre Max y yo, ¿entendido? –sonrió cuando Kai giró la cara, avergonzado.

-Entendido –respondió.

Era posible que Max tuviese razón, y los dos fuesen unos idiotas sin remedio. Pero Kai era SU idiota. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Como es usual, reviews son bien recibidos! Y lo siento por esperar tanto! De hecho esto debí hacerlo hace tantos meses xDD**

 **Otra cosa, sólo para presumirles lo genial que es Laet (tanto como Beta Reader como amiga X'D) es que, en algún punto, ella es responsable de que el fic no fuera taaan angst XD porque la verdad sea dicha! En un principio yo iba a dejar a Kai y a Rei separados ._. Yo quería que ambos fueran una muestra de lo estúpidos que podemos ser las personas xD en fin, me estaba proyectando mucho en ellos dos ahahah, pero bueno… al final ellos dos son mi Ultimate OTP, el fandom al que siempre perteneceré y si ellos no pueden estar juntos ;_; cómo puedo creer en el amor?! (…)**


End file.
